Und die Welt dreht sich doch
by ReneeLover
Summary: Einige Monate nach "Locard's Exchange" haben Renee und Garret wieder erkannt, dass sie sich brauchen. Auch wenn nicht alles zum Besten steht. Ein schreckliches Ereignis lässt sie jedoch erkennen, was sie wirklich an sich haben...
1. Chapter 1

TITEL: Und die Welt dreht sich doch...  
AUTOR: Mel  
TEILE: 1/3  
GENRE: Drama, Angst  
PAIRING: Renee/Garret  
SPOILER: Spielt nach Locard's Exchange (4.17)  
INHALT: Einige Monate später haben Renee und Garret wieder erkannt, dass sie sich brauche. Auch wenn nicht alles zum Besten steht. Ein schreckliches Ereignis lässt sie jedoch erkennen, was sie wirklich an sich haben...  
DISCLAIMER: Tim Kring ist Gott – ich bin nur Trittbrettfahrer.  
BEMERKUNG: Eine absolut kitschige Story.. aber ich fand sie trotzdem zu gut und zu schön, um sie nicht zu Papier zu bringen ...

TEIL 1

Garret stand fassungslos und farblos auf dem Treppenabsatz. In seinem blassen Gesicht wirkten die roten Spritzer auf seiner rechten Wange ein wenig abstrakt. Langsam fasste er sich an die Wange und versuchte zu begreifen, wie innerhalb einer einzigen Sekunde eine ganze Welt aufhören konnte sich zu drehen.

Seine Außenwelt nahm Garret nur noch durch Zeitlumpentempo wahr, alles war von einem leichten Nebelschleier überzogen und die Dinge schienen gleichzeitig zu passieren und doch irgendwie nicht – ein Fahrradfahrer verriss sein Lenkrad bei diesem laut hallenden Klang und stürzte, weiter oben verursachte der Klang einen Auffahrunfall und eine Polizeisirene war zu hören. Der Schwarm Tauben flog panisch und hektisch in die Luft und eine kleine neugierige Menschmenge versammelte sich am Fuß der Treppe und starrte zu ihnen herauf. Garret wusste unausweichlich was dieser Knall zu bedeuten hatte, wusste es noch bevor er neben sich blickte, an die Seite, an der ihn Renee begleitet hatte. In dem Moment als er seinen Blick nach rechts drehte, die leere Stelle neben sich sah, setzte die Zeit wieder ein. Lärm, Stimmengewirr, brach über ihn ein, alles bewege sich einen Takt schneller als zuvor..

Ein paar Sekunden früher  
„Du kannst nicht einfach Beweise unterschlagen!"

„Ich habe doch nichts unterschlagen, Renee."

Staatsanwältin Renee Walcott stürmte mit dem Leiter der Gerichtsmedizin im Schlepptau aus der alten City Hall heraus und wirkte sehr unglücklich. Sie befanden sich in mitten einer gewohnten hitzigen Diskussion, und wie es schien, waren sie an einem jener Punkte angelangt, wo es nicht mehr unbedingt darum ging, einen Fehler zu ergründen, sondern nur noch darum, sich gegenseitig die Schuld zu zuschieben.

„Ach ja? Wie nennst du dann die Zurückhaltung von Beweisen? Beweise die mir den Mörder überführt hätten?"

„Ich kann nichts zurückhalten oder unterschlagen, wenn es noch gar nicht eindeutig überprüft wurde."

„Aber das hättest du dem Richter nicht unbedingt so unter die Nase reiben müssen. Wie steh ich jetzt da? Ich habe Richter Granger den Fall als Wasserdicht vorgelegt." Renee blieb auf der obersten Treppe stehen, damit Garret zu ihr aufschließen konnte.

„Ich würde sagen, dass ist dein Problem. Ich habe nie etwas in die Richtung behauptet, dass ich dir Beweise liefern könnten die einen..."

„Einen zehnfachen Auftragsmörder überführen könnten? Wach auf Garret. Der Gerechtigkeit muss man hin und wieder nachhelfen. Muss ich dir das wirklich immer wieder vor Augen führen?"

„In unserem Land ist man immer noch so lange unschuldig, bis die Schuld eindeutig bewiesen ist. Muss ich DIR das als Staatsanwältin immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen?"

Renee funkelte ihn wütend an, drehte sich auf ihren Absätzen herum und stürmte die Treppe weiter nach unten. Garret holte sie ein und hielt sie am Arm fest. Widerwillig drehte sich Renee zu ihm herum.

„Was?", herrschte sie ihn streitsüchtig an.

Ein Schwarm Tauben landet nicht weit von ihnen auf dem großen Vorplatz vor dem Gericht und ein reges Treiben fand auf den Straßen statt. Doch dafür hatten sie keine Augen...

"Du hast tatsächlich noch immer nicht den Wunsch nach der Wahrheit?", Garret war fassungslos. Wie oft hatten sie sich deswegen schon in die Haare bekommen.

„Es reicht, wenn du und Jordan euch damit befasst," sie lächelt dabei jedoch nachsichtig. „Hör zu, ich weiß ja, dass ihr nicht schneller arbeiten könnt, als ihr es schon tut und ich verstehe auch, wenn du ständig diesen unerklärlichen Drang zur Wahrheit hast... aber ich stand eben wie ein Trottel vor dem Richter. Das tut meiner Karriere nicht gut. Wenn ich wieder gewählt werden möchte, brauche ich ein integeres Ansehen und eine gewisse Aufklärungsrate. Und ich hasse es auf den tot, unvorbereitet zu sein.," sie blickte bei ihren Worten auf ihre Uhr. „Verdammt... ich muss los. Können wir uns vielleicht später zum Dinner treffen und weiter streiten, anstatt des Lunchs?"

„Du hast für später einen Babysitter?"

Sie nickte. „Aber nur, wenn ich jetzt schnell nach Hause fahre und meinem Kindermädchen seinen Arzttermin nicht vermassle."

„Okay.. dann um sieben?"

„Sieben klingt gut und was die Beweise angeht, ich will morgen einen detaillierten..."

„BUM"

-----

Noch bevor Garret seinen fassungslosen Blick auf die leere Stelle neben sich richtete, wusste er was passiert war... was niemals hätte passieren dürfen...

Er wollte nicht, er konnte nicht, Tränen schwammen in seinen Augen, als er sich zwang nach unten zu blicken, dorthin wo Renee seltsam verkrümmt auf der Treppe im eigenen Blut, das unter ihrer linken Schulter einen kleinen See bildete, lag. Ihre Augen waren geweidet und in den Himmel gerichtet, sie atmete, langsam, schwerfällig, eine Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch die andere hatte anscheinend beim Sturz automatisch nach ihrer eigenen Brust gegriffen...

Garret fiel auf die Knie, riss ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß und brüllte in die Menschenmenge: „Ruft einen Krankenwagen, ruft verdammt noch mal nach Hilfe."

Mit flinken Händen öffnete er dann Renees Jackett, riss ihr die Bluse auf und versuchte anschließend mit ihrer Jacke die Blutung zu stoppen. „Halte durch, Renee, mein Gott.. halte durch," flüsterte er und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt noch hören konnte. Sie durfte nicht...

... nicht jetzt, wo langsam alles wieder zu einer vernünftigen Normalität zurück fand, in der Renee irgendwie wieder zu seinem Leben gehörte. Nicht jetzt wo er langsam Renee als eine Mutter eines ihm fremden Kindes akzeptierte, sie wieder ausgingen, ihre Beziehung von einst aufnahmen und versuchten es besser zu machen, als beim ersten Mal. Es war schwer, es war ein harter Kampf und es gelange ihnen nicht immer, aber es war wieder da und es hatte sich gut angefühlt...

Als Renees Augenlider zu flattern begannen, glaubte Garret seine Brust würde vor Schmerz zerspringen – als sich ihre Augen schlossen, blieb die Welt für ihn stehen...

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2

Krankenhaus, zwei Stunden später...  
„Garret?", Jordan eilte mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck über den Flur auf den Mann zu, der im Moment nicht Boss, sondern Freund war. Und genau das wollte sie ihm jetzt sein – eine Freundin, die für ihn in einer seiner schwersten Stunden da sein würde.

Er schien sie erst gar nicht wirklich wahr zunehmen, noch zu erkennen. Er saß einfach nur da, mit den Unterarmen auf den Knien gestützt, hängendem Kopf und starrte den grauen Fliesenboden an.

Der Anblick von Renees Blut auf seinem Hemd und in seinem Gesicht löste ein beklemmendes Gefühl in Jordans Brust aus.

Sachte berührte sie ihn an der Schulter und er blickte sie aus seltsam leeren Augen an. So hatte sie Garret schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht einmal beim Tod seiner Mutter.

Jordan wusste was er durchmachen musste - erst vor einigen Monaten hatte sie ähnliches ausgestanden, als Woody von einem wahnsinnigen Copkiller angeschossen worden war. Trotzdem wusste sie, das sie ihm keinen Trost spenden konnte. Er war damit alleine und musste zurecht kommen. Den Schmerz konnte ihm keiner abnehmen, die Sorgen konnte man zwar teilen, aber die Angst blieb einem alleine.

„Garret? Alles in Ordnung", das war eine dumme und inhaltslose Frage, doch Jordan wusste nicht, was sie hätte sonst sagen sollen, um irgendwie die beklemmende Stille zwischen ihnen etwas zu lösen.

„Was denken Sie Jordan?", in Garrets Augen glänzte es feucht, und er presste seine Lippen hart aufeinander, um zu verhindern das die Tränen ihren Weg über sein Gesicht fanden und Jordan mit ansehen musste, wie seine gewohnte Stärke in sich zusammenbrach. Er musste stark bleiben, so war es immer gewesen.

Den Flur hinunter ging erneut die Tür auf und eine junge, blonde Frau kam mit einem Kleinkind auf dem Arm herein gestürzt. Sie wirkte aufgelöst und durcheinander. Als sie sich suchend und hilflos umblickte, stand Garret auf. Jordan sah ihm hinter her, als er auf die junge Frau zuging und mit ihr leise sprach. Alleine lassen wollte sie Garret mit neuen Problemen nicht und daher stand sie auf und trat auf die beiden zu. Garret nahm der Frau das Kind gerade mit den Worten:

„Ist schon okay, ich kümmere mich um ihn. Geben Sie ihn mir," ab und drückte ihn ein wenig fester als sonst an sich. Der Kleine war noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alt, viel zu unschuldig um zu begreifen, was passiert war, was das für ihn unter Umständen bedeuten konnte. Entsprechend uninteressiert war er, spielte mit seinem Dinosaurier-Plüschtier und wirkte nur etwas von der fremden Umgebung irritiert.

Erst als sich Garret wieder herumdrehte, um zurück zu Jordan zu gehen, wurde er sich bewusst, dass diese bereits hinter ihm stand. Er seufzte schwer.

„Keinen Kommentar bitte...,"

„Was denn," grinste Jordan und war froh, dass ihr alter Garret trotz dem Schockzustand noch da war. Sie lächelte das Kind auf Garrets Arm an und wurde mit einem kleinen Lächeln belohnt. „Steht ihnen gut," grinste sie frech. „Und - er ist süß – so etwas hätte ich Renee nie zugetraut...," sie lächelte Garret dabei an. Es war ein liebevolles Necken in Erinnerung an alte Feindschaft. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte diese Bemerkung eine Diskussion ausgelöst. Doch es war viel in den letzten Monaten passiert, das ein wenig diese alte Feindschaft zwischen den beiden Frauen besänftigt hatte. Das wusste sogar Garret.

Sie setzten sich wieder. „Wie heißt er eigentlich?"

„Palmer."

„Na das passt schon wieder eher zu Renee. Eigenwillig wie immer," Jordan reichte eine Blick zu Garret, um zu begreifen, dass er nicht in der Stimmung war, sich von Jordan aufheitern zu lassen. „Ich sag ja schon nichts mehr. Ich versuch doch eigentlich nur, sie aufzuheitern. Aber schon klar, ich schweige. Versprochen. Soll ich Ihnen den Kleinen etwas abnehmen..."

„Nein.. ist schon in Ordnung. Palmer sollte jetzt bei jemanden sein, den er kennt. Auch wenn er sich erst vor kurzem so richtig an mich gewöhnt hat," seufzte er wehmütig und nahm seinen Blick nicht von dem Kind. Er hatte Renees Augen, die von ganz alleine lächeln konnten, wenn sie wollten – er seufzte leise.

„Na ja, Sie werden ihn mit ihrer schlechten Launen und ihrem grimmigen Wesen auch angst gemacht haben..."

„Jordan, wollten sie nicht den Mund halten," fuhr Garret sie müde an und fügte sanfter hinzu. „Sie vergessen etwas – Abby, und sie mag mich noch immer. Also muss ich als Vater ja irgendetwas richtig gemacht haben," er stupste dem kleine Palmer gegen die Nase, was den Jungen zum Kichern brachte. Ein Geräusch, das angesichts der Stimmung ungemein lösend für die beiden Erwachsenen war.

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?", sagte Jordan vorsichtig, nachdem sie beide eine Weile schweigend die Wand gegenüber angestarrt hatten. „Nicht das mich das etwas angeht. Aber Sie sollten wissen... jetzt bin ich auch mal für Sie da. Und bevor wir jetzt ganz sentimental werden," wertete Jordan gleich ihre Worte selbst ab. „Sie sollten sich vielleicht waschen gehen, bevor Palmer doch noch Angst vor Ihnen bekommt."

Mit der freien Hand langte sich Garret langsam und steif an die rechte Wange, als würde er sich erst jetzt wieder daran erinnern, was vor nicht mal einer Stunde passiert war. Dann nickte er. „Einverstanden. Würden Sie jetzt doch..."

„Na klar, komm her Palmer... Tante Jordan passt schon auf dich auf."

„Tante Jordan?," Garret brachte ein kleines Schmunzeln zustande, was Jordan mehr das Herz brach, als das es sie erfreute, denn seine Augen blieben dabei leer. „Palmer," Garret ging vor Jordan und dem kleinen in die Knie. „Sei schön brav. Ich komme gleich wieder." Palmer lächelte ihn ohne zu verstehen an und klatschte ihm mit dem Dino-Plüschtier ins Gesicht.

---

Das Gesicht, das ihm kurz darauf im Spiegel entgegen blickte, war ihm sonderbar fremd. Es war blas, einige Jahre älter, als gewöhnlich und müde. Unendlich müde.  
Die roten, getrockneten Spritzer auf der Wange, die sich kaum abwaschen ließen, vermengten sich im Becken mit dem Wasser und färbten es rot. Bei diesem Anblick verkrampfte sich Garrets Herz. Es war als wäre ein schwerer Eisenring darumgelegt worden, der schwer drückte, ohne das man sich davon befreien konnte.

Als sich Garret wieder aufrichtete, tropfte Wasser von seinem Gesicht in das Becken und auf sein Hemd, das er sich gerne einfach vom Körper gerissen hätte. Das viele Blut daran war nur eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung mehr. Es war schwer hinzunehmen, dass ihn der Spiegel daran erinnerte, was vor fast einer Stunde sein Leben verändert hatte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, wollte nicht den Tränen Vormarsch gewähren und vergrub sein Gesicht in den nassen Händen, als er sie nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Es hatte doch noch so vieles gegeben, was er Renee hatte sagen wollen. So vieles, was sie niet geklärt hatten, so viele Dinge, die sie noch gemeinsam hätten tun können, Dinge die sie nie angesprochen hatten...

---

Als Garret endlich aus dem Waschraum zurück zu Palmer und Jordan kam, war sein Gesicht zwar gesäubert, doch die roten, noch immer feucht glänzenden Augen gaben bereitwillig Auskunft über seinen Zustand.

Ehe sich Garret setzen konnte, ging eine Tür auf und ein Arzt in einem Operationskittel kam heraus. Garret sah ihm ausdruckslos entgegen. Die Angst vor schlechten Neuigkeiten, ließ ihn nicht hoffen.

„Dr. Macy?"

„Ja?"

Der Arzt machte für Jordans Geschmack ein viel zu weiches Gesicht. Meist überbrachte man so die schlechten Neuigkeiten. Ob sie Palmer die Ohren zu halten sollte? Wie viel verstand so einer kleiner Knirps schon? Meine Güte, stöhnte sie auf, hatte sie vielleicht Probleme....

Der Arzt legte Garret eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihm mit einem plötzlichen Lächeln zu. „Es ist alles gut gegangen. Sie können in einer halben Stunde zu ihr. Die Operation ist ohne Komplikationen geglückt. Die Kugel hat nur um wenige Zentimeter die Lunge verfehlt und ist zwischen Herz und Lunge..."

Den Rest hörte Garret nicht mehr, als er vor Erleichterung sich gegen die Wand lehnte und die Augen schloss... sie würde weiter leben, es ging Renee so weit gut... mehr hatte er gar nicht hören wollen.

„.. sie wird natürlich von der Narkose noch geschwächt sein. Unter Umständen wird sie Sie vielleicht nicht einmal erkennen. Das dauert ein paar Tage. Also bleiben Sie nicht länger als nötig."

„Sicher, natürlich," stammelte Garret erleichtert und ging mit einem breiten Lächeln zu Jordan zurück, um ihr die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen.

---

Die halbe Stunde wurde zur Qual. Palmer begann zu quengeln und seine Art nach seiner Mutter zu betteln, brach Garret erneut das Herz. Wie brachte man einem nur mehrere Monate altem Kind bei, dass die vertraute Person, die man brauchte nicht in der Nähe war? Dass sie für eine lange Zeit nicht in der Nähe sein würde? Jordan, die das Krankenhaus immer erdrückender empfand, obwohl sie gute Nachrichten bekommen hatten, bot sich als Babysitter an. Ein Spaziergang im Park, ein Spielplatz.. etwas würde sie schon für Palmer finden. Garret war von dieser Idee nicht besonders begeistert. Jordan hätte er nicht einmal einen Goldfisch anvertraut, aber er fühlte sich überfordert. Und viel mehr Möglichkeiten gab es nicht. Keine Verwandten von Renee, die da gewesen wären, keine Freunde, nur Kollegen... also gab er den leichten Versuch eines Protestes auf und schickte Jordan mit Palmer los.

Garret wusste nicht, wie oft er inzwischen den Flur rauf und runter gelaufen war, aber langsam verlor er die Geduld. Sein nervöser Blick auf die Uhr half dabei natürlich nicht besonders.

Als kurz vor der abgelaufenen Zeit eine Schwester von der einen Seite des Flurs auf die andere lief, hegte er Hoffnung, doch sie wollte nichts von ihm. Garret musste weiter warten.

Wieder ging die Tür auf, doch diese Mal war es weder eine Schwester noch ein Arzt, sondern Woody. Der Detective kam mit einem besorgten Gesicht auf Garret zu geeilt.

„Wie sieht's aus?"

„Ganz gut," lächelte Garret, obwohl er noch vor einer halben Stunde geglaubt hatte nie wieder lächeln zu können. „Ich darf gleich zu ihr. Also fassen sie sich kurz."

„Oh natürlich," Woody griff in seine Innentasche und holte ein Plastikbeutelchen heraus mit einer Gewehrkugel darin. „Gleiches Kaliber wie in allen anderen Fällen auch!"

„Andere Fälle? Ich glaube ich muss meine Worte zurück nehmen. Doch ausführlicher bitte."

„Hat Ihnen Renee nicht erzählt, dass sie Polizeischutz hatte, wegen all diesen anderen Fällen?"

„Welche andere Fälle," fragte Garret gewohnt ungeduldig. „Und bitte was?" Polizeischutz? Er hörte davon zum ersten Mal.

„Wegen ihrem Prozess? Nein?," Woody sah betreten Garet an, als er begriff, dass der Gerichtsmediziner wirklich keine Ahnung hatte. Gleichzeitig war er auch etwas verlegen. Es gab sicher Gründe dafür, dass die Staatsanwältin Garret dieses kleine Detail verschwiegen hatte. Mann, man, man... wenn das mal kein Ärger für ihn bedeuten würde. „Der Angeklagte hatte ihr mehrmals vor der Verhandlung Morddrohungen gemacht, wir konnten es nur nie beweise. Und als er heute morgen von der Jury freigesprochen wurde, waren wir uns nicht sicher, ob wir den Polizeischutz nicht hätten verdoppeln sollen."

„Offensichtlich wäre das ratsam gewesen," sagte Garret gereizt.

„Wir waren ja da, aber der Schütze konnte überall sein. Es ist jedenfalls das gleiche Kaliber, wie bei den anderen zehn Opfern. Es wird in der Ballistik gerade überprüft ob es dieselbe Waffe ist. Wenn ja, kriegen wir ihn dran."

Garret schwieg auf einmal und seine Augen wanderten zum Fenster hinter ihnen. Woodys Worte lösten ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm aus.... Schuld. Hatte er schuld an dem ganzen, weil er heute Morgen sich nicht ganz an das gehalten hatte, was er und Renee für seinen Gerichtsauftritt abgesprochen hatten? Weil ihm einmal mehr der Drang zur Ehrlichkeit dazu getrieben hatte, ihr Steine in den Weg zu legen, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Angeklagte ein Drecksschwein war, der Lebenslänglich verdient hatte?  
Und jetzt, da es eine Jury-Entscheidung war, konnte ihn Renee nicht erneut wegen den Morden anklagen. Er hatte ihr den gesamten Fall ruiniert, das letzte was sie getan hatten war darüber zu streiten... Er wollte nicht näher darüber nachdenken, aber es war zu spät. Die Schuld und der Gedanke daran nagten an seinem Gewissen.

„Dr. Macy?", die Stimme des Arztes ertönte von der Tür und Garret fuhr herum. Er hatte ihn gar nicht gehört. „Sie können jetzt kommen."

„Sie entschuldigen, Woody?", Garret wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern ging dem Arzt nach. Er war voller Ungeduld und doch fühlte er sich nicht mehr ganz so beschwingt und erleichtert, wie er vor den Neuigkeiten von Woody gewesen war.

Sie schritten über einen anderen Flur in eine ruhigere Abteilung im Krankenhaus. Der Arzt zeigte ihm das Zimmer und ließ ihn dann alleine.

Unschlüssig stand Garret vor der Tür. Er wusste nicht was ihn dahinter erwartete, wusste nicht, ob er bereit war Renee ins Gesicht zu sehen, jetzt wo er wusste, was passiert war, jetzt wo er Dinge wusste, die sie ihm verheimlicht hatte und jetzt, wo er anfing sich an dem ganzen die Schuld zu geben...

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

[...]  
_Unschlüssig stand Garret vor der Tür. Er wusste nicht was ihn dahinter erwartete, wusste nicht, ob er bereit war Renee ins Gesicht zu sehen, jetzt wo er wusste, was passiert war, jetzt wo er Dinge wusste, die sie ihm verheimlicht hatte und jetzt, wo er anfing sich an dem ganzen die Schuld zu geben..._

---

**TEIL 3**

Garret gab sich schließlich einen Ruck und streckte die Hand aus, um die Tür aufzustoßen. Doch er hielt in der Bewegung inne, als seine Fingerspitzen die Tür berührten. Das war doch nicht ganz so einfach, wie er es sich eben noch auf dem Flur vorgestellt hatte. Er wusste einfach nicht, was ihn erwartete. Und bei all dem ging es auch um jemanden, den er mehr als nur mochte; den er liebte. Auch wenn im Moment ihre Situation alles andere als einfach war und sie noch große Schritte von der lauten Aussprache des Wortes „liebe" entfernt waren.

Garret holte einmal tief Luft, ganz so, als müsste er erst den Mut, den er offensichtlich zu brauchen schien, einatmen. Dann stieß er die Tür auf und trat in das abgedunkelte Zimmer ein.

Hier drinnen war es angenehm, doch beinahe schon bedrückend, still. Nur das leise Piepen der angeschlossenen Monitore durchbrachen diese trügerische Stille. Garret nahm alles nur nicht das Einzelbett in dem kleinen Raum wahr: die trockene, warme Krankenhausluft, der zarte Hauch eines Desinfektionsmittel, die ganzen Schläuche, Dioden, Monitore... für all diese Kleinigkeiten hatte Garret einen Blick, weil er sich vor dem Anblick der Person im Bett scheute. Doch schließlich zwang er sich dazu, begleitet von einem erneuten tiefen Seufzer.

Was er sah erschreckte ihn so sehr, dass Garret fast dazu bereit gewesen wäre zu glauben, dass er sich im Zimmer geirrt hatte: zerbrechlich, verletzlich – ein ungewohnter, seltener Anblick bei Renee. Ihr fahles Gesicht zeichnete sich deutlich von den weißen Krankenhauslaken ab, ihre geschlossenen Lider waren bläulich verfärbt, dazu die Schläuche in ihrer Nase, die Dioden an ihrer Brust, die sich schwer hob und senkte.. sie hatte nichts mehr von der starken Frau an sich, die sie immer zu sein vorgab.

Sein Blick wanderte betroffen zu den angeschlossenen Dioden, die den Puls und ihren Herzschlag überwachten, weiter zu den Anzeigen auf den Monitoren. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr mit diesen Dingen zu tun gehabt, aber die Werte sagten ihm doch deutlich, was mit Renee los war. Schwacher Puls, niedere Herzfrequenz... nichts was ihn wirklich beruhigt hätte.

Langsam trat er an ihr Bett heran und wagte einen Blick aus der Nähe. Er wünschte er hätte es nicht getan - er zwang sich nicht wegzusehen, zu akzeptieren, dass das hier wirklich seine Renee war... doch er sah nur ihre Augen, die sich gespenstisch viel zu schnell unter den geschlossenen Lidern bewegten, während das Atmungsgerät leise aber stetig mit einem zischenden Geräusch Zug für Zug frischen Sauerstoff über die Schläuche in ihre Nase presste.  
Der Anblick hatte etwas gespenstisches an sich...

Er wusste nicht was er tun oder sagen sollte, deshalb nahm er einfach ihre Hand, die merkwürdig leicht und eiskalt war, in seine Hand, und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Lange saß er so da und starrte ihr Gesicht an – kein Gedanke ließ sich zu ende führen, weil zu viele Dinge gleichzeitig auf ihn einbrachen. Er wusste nur eines – wenn Renee wieder aufwachte, wenn sie das Krankenhaus verlassen durfte, musste sich einiges ändern. Zwischen ihnen. Es war eine erschreckende Erkenntnis, dass es solch eines Ereignisses bedurfte, um ihm zu zeigen, was wirklich wichtig in seinem Leben war.

Sein Mund klappte auf und ein zaghaftes, leises „Renee, ich...," kam über seine Lippen, ehe er verstummte. Seine Stimme klang hier drinnen so fremd und auch fehl am Platz. Was hätte er ihr auch schon sagen sollen, wenn sie ihn wahrscheinlich nicht einmal hörte? Das er ihr dankbar war, dass sie ihm geholfen hatte seinen Job wieder zu bekommen? Weil es geholfen hatte, das sie wieder in sein Leben getreten war? Wenn auch nur als besonders gute Freundin? Sie hatten es nach den letzten Monaten nicht wirklich geschafft direkt dort anzuknüpfen, wo sie alles beendet hatten. Aber es reichte, um nicht mehr ganz den vertanen Chancen nachzutrauern. Er war da, wenn sie ihn brauchte, wenn Palmer ihn brauchte, und umgekehrt. Sie waren nur noch Freunde, die sich manchmal auch ein bisschen mehr Wärme und Nähe gaben, als nur dazu sein, wenn einer jemanden zu reden brauchte. Nur gab es dieses Mal nicht diesen Zwang mehr voneinander zu wollen – das Geständnis Liebe und eine feste Bindung.

Es war etwas, das vielversprechend angefangen hatte und auf mehr hoffen ließ. Und dieses Mal wollte er seine Chance nicht wieder verspielen. Er wollte nicht nur ein Freund für den Jungen sein, der eines Tages plötzlich nicht mehr da war, wie sein leiblicher Vater, der laut Renee kein großes Interesse an dem Jungen hatte. Die neue Frau, die neue Familie waren ihm offensichtlich wichtiger.  
Er wollte nicht nur der gute Freund der Staatsanwältin sein, der mit ihr Essen ging, damit sie nicht getrennt und einsam die Mittagspause verbrachten, damit sie Gesellschaft beim Diner hatten und nicht jede Nacht so einsam in leeren Betten schliefen. Doch es musst dieses Mal gut überlegt sein, was er sagen würde, um nichts zu zerstören, was so zerbrechlich war.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster, als er wieder spürte, wie der Gedanke an den beinahe Verlust ihm Tränen in die Augen trieben.

Wie langer er den Wolken, den Vögeln zugesehen hatte wusste er nicht mehr, als er plötzlich ein Bewegung spürte. Er sah sofort zu Renee zurück. Zunächst glaubte er sich das nur eingebildet zu haben, doch dann spürte er es wieder – Renee bewegte ihre Finger der Hand die er hielt. Er ließ sie sofort los, stand auf und sah mit klopfenden Herzen zu ihr herunter. Ängstlich dachte er an die Worte des Arztes, dass die Medikamente eine betäubende Wirkung hatten und sie ihn möglicherweise gar nicht erkannte...

Mühsam und langsam brachte Renee ihre Augenlider etwas in die Höhe und blickte zu ihm auf. Dann stöhnte sie leise auf: „Oh mein Gott.. schon wieder mein persönlicher Todesengel... es hat mich so schlimm erwischt?"

Garret musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „So schlimm ist es nicht. Und ich bin ganz sicher nicht dienstlich hier."

Ihr Gesicht blieb trotz ihres geliebten Galgenhumors unbewegt, doch er behielt sein sanftes Lächeln bei, als er sich wieder setzte und ihre Hand ergriff. Ihre Augenlider flatterten leicht, als sie versuchte ihre Augen ganz zu öffnen. Sie blinzelte gegen das schwache Deckenlicht an, stöhnte und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, weg vom Licht.

„Ich bin da. Lass dir Zeit."

„Ich schätze aus der Verabredung heute wird wohl nichts."

Garret schwieg darauf. Sie war kaum wieder bei Bewusstsein und doch versuchte sie die starke, unverletzbare, sarkastische Renee zu spielen... sie täuschte ihn nicht mehr.

„Wohl kaum," es lagen ihm so viele Fragen auf dem Herzen... der Polizeischutz, der Fall, wieso sie ihm gegenüber geschwiegen hatte... doch dafür war es noch zu früh. Er wollte sie nicht gleich damit belasten und schon gar nicht bedrängen.

„Was... was ist passiert?"

„Du bist angeschossen worden und..."

„Das weiß ich," sie drehte ihm ihren Kopf zu. Leere Augen, so müde, fast ausdruckslos mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Schatten über ihren Blick erschreckten Garret, als er sie ansah. „Danach."

„Ich hab versucht zu retten was zu retten war," versuchte er aufbauend heiter zu sagen und erinnerte sich nur ungern daran, wie er die Blutung gestillt und ihr damit wohl das Leben gerettet hatte bis der Krankenwagen endlich ankam.

Tatsächlich erschien ein müdes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, aber auch jetzt blieben ihre sonst alles dominierenden Augen ausdruckslos. Als wäre das Feuer einfach erloschen – durch einen einzigen Schuss an einem friedlichen Nachmittag. „Und man hat dich operiert. Der Arzt erklärt dir sicher alles genauer. Wie du weißt, bin ich anschließend zuständig, wenn was schief ging... ich bin nicht gerade qualifiziert für eine Auskunft." Er brachte langsam ein echtes Lächeln zustande, aber Renee wandte ihren Kopf von ihm ab und starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Er hätte vieles darum gegeben zu wissen was sie dachte, aber sie schwieg. Und er spürte, dass es nicht richtig war zu fragen.

Schließlich stand er erneut auf und verließ leise das Zimmer, um einen Arzt zu suchen, der mit ihm zurück ins Zimmer ging und routiniert die Werte von Renee kontrollierte und ein paar Tests mit ihr durchführte. Es schien alles so zu verlaufen, wie er es sich erhoffte und als er ging bat er Garret noch einmal nicht länger als nötig Renee zu beanspruchen.

Als der Arzt gegangen war, starrten sie beide weiterhin ins Leere. Zeit verstrich und niemand von ihnen brach das Schweigen. Garret wurde unruhig und weil er noch immer Angst davor hatte direkt zu fragen, weil er ihre Antworten fürchtete, beschloss er das Thema ein wenig zu umschiffen. „Uhm..., Renee? Detective Hoyt war vorhin da. Die Polizei denkt, sie wissen wer der Schütze ist..."

„Dann weißt du es also?"

„Was soll ich wissen," Garret begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen, blieb dann aber am Fußende ihres Betest stehen, um sie forschend anzublicken.

„Die Morddrohungen..."

„Wieso hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?", brach es sofort aus ihm hervor, ehe er nachdenken hätte können. Und als er sah wie sie etwas darunter zusammenzuckte, tat es ihm sofort wieder leid. Erst als in ihren Augen ein kalter Ausdruck erschien, den er so nicht erwartet hatte, glaubte er, dass etwas gerade gewaltig schief zu laufen drohte. Trotzdem tat ihm sein Ton leid, aber die Worte waren schon ausgesprochen.

„Du hast nicht danach gefragt."

„Renee, bitte.. du bist nicht in der Verfassung mir etwas vorzuspielen und ich bin nicht in der Stimmung mich täuschen zu lassen. Hör auf ständig beweisen zu müssen, wie stark du bist. Selbst dann, wenn es schier unmöglich sein sollte. Lass die Maskerade..."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Garret erkannt, dass es sie überraschte, dass er tatsächlich in der Lage war hinter ihren Spiegel zu schauen. Doch dann verengten sich ihre Augen und Garret erkannte sofort, dass er sie eben mit seinen Worten zu verlieren drohte, anstatt zu ihr vorzudringen.

„Nun... was soll ich sagen? Was denkst du wie viele Drohungen ich in einer Woche in meinem Job bekomme? Wie viele Verbrecher Rache schwören. Wenn ich alle ernst nehmen würde, bräuchte ich lebenslangen Polizeischutz. Zudem wollte ich dich nicht unnötig belasten, okay? Wir haben uns erst wieder neu entdeckt. Die Situation zwischen uns ist doch so schon kompliziert genug, oder nicht? Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Unnötige," fügte sie leise hinzu.

Garret musste bei ihren Worten wütend auflachen. „Ach ja, unnötig. Man sieht ja wie unnötig sie gewesen wären."

„Spiel dich nicht so auf. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können. Also tu nicht so, als wäre das hier meine Schuld, weil ich nicht mit dir geredet habe."

Für einen Moment brachte Renee die Kraft auf, Garrets vorwurfsvollen Augen standzuhalten, dann drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder dem Fenster zu. Sollte er doch denken was er wollte. Sie war jetzt bestimmt nicht in der Verfassung darüber zu diskutieren. Nicht mal ihre jetzige Lage hielt ihn davon ab, sie ständig persönlich anzugreifen, alles gleich krumm zu nehmen, an sich zu denken... Konnte er es nicht einfach als dumme Schicksalswendung betrachten? Neben ihr sitzen, ihre Hand wieder halten, genauso als sie aufgewacht war? Es hatte sich gut und richtig angefühlt. Es war das was sie wollte. Nur zu dumm, dass sie einfach nicht in der Lage war ihr Verlangen laut auszusprechen, es einfach zu zugeben, dass sie schwach war und einen Halt brauchte. Wütend über sich, drifteten ihre Gedanken ab zu den Dingen, die sie zu dem gemacht hatten, was sie war – die Vergangenheit, die Erfahrung, die Enttäuschungen.

Nach einer weiteren, stillen Minute zwischen ihnen räusperte sich Garret ratlos, trat an ihre Bettseite und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „Es tut mir leid, Renee. Es ist nicht fair jetzt Vorwürfe auszusprechen." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihr eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ich gehe jetzt besser wieder..."

Sie sah nicht wieder zu ihm zurück, murmelte nur ein leises ‚Okay'. Erst als sie seine Schritte hörte, kam ihr das wichtigste wieder in den Sinn - nicht das sie nicht schon vorher daran gedacht hätte, aber mit Garret sprach sie nicht gerne über Palmer.... es machte sie noch immer befangen, auch wenn Monate zwischen ihr, Eddie und dem Drink lagen... oder zwischen dem, was sie Garret hatte glauben lassen...

„Was ist mit Palmer?", fragte sie schließlich hastig, bevor er ganz verschwunden war.

„Ihm geht's gut, er ist draußen bei eh...Jordan," sagte er etwas nervös über den Umstand „Jordan" und blieb an der offenen Tür stehen.

„Oh Garret, bitte," stöhnte Renee auf. „Ich bin nicht in der Verfassung deine Witz zu verkraften," sie drehte ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen und erkannte sofort, dass sie sich täuschte. Das war kein Witz! Das war sein Ernst!! „Jordan? Ausgerechnet Jordan?"

„Hey.. es war gerade niemand anders da. Not macht erfinderisch. Vertrau ihr. Und ich geh ja schon los. Ihn abholen und ich kümmere mich um ihn..," und ehe sie mit ihm eine Diskussion anfangen konnte, die er nicht führen wollte, nicht nach den Spannungen eben zwischen ihnen, verschwand er auf den Flur, um wirklich nach Jordan suchen zu gehen.

Zurück blieb eine ihrem Gefühlschaos überlassene Renee, der kaum war Garret aus der Tür verschwunden, eine einzelne Träne über die Wange lief.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Gerichtsmedizinisches Institut****  
****Ein paar Tage später, morgens**  
„Doch nicht so, Garret," schüttelte Jordan fassungslos den Kopf und riss ihm die Windel aus der Hand.

„Und wieso glauben ausgerechnet SIE dafür qualifiziert zu sein," fragte Garret gequält, während Palmer unruhig auf Garrets Schreibtisch herumzappelte, sich wenig dafür interessierte, worüber sich die beiden Erwachsenen stritten, und sich lieber einen Kugelschreiber angelte, der viel versprechend aussah.

„Instinkt?"

„Ich möchte ja nicht angeben," brummte Garret und bekam den Kugelschreiber gerade noch zu fassen, bevor Palmer sich damit ein Auge ausstechen konnte. „Aber ich habe im Gegensatz zu Ihnen eine fast dreijährige Erfahrung absolviert..."

„Oh warten Sie.. wie alt ist jetzt Abby?"

Palmer rollte sich in diesem Moment auf die andere Seite, warf dabei Garrets Kaffeetasse um, die sich auf seine Papiere ergoss und langsam auf den Boden tropfte.

„Aber wissen Sie was...," grinste Jordan, als Garret unschön fluchte. „Vielleicht haben Sie ja recht. Ich meine.. das ist der Sohn der Staatsanwältin. Am Ende verklagt sie mich noch für unsachgemäße Behandlung..."

„Holen Sie lieber etwas zum Aufwischen," unterbrach sie Garret gereizt und griff nach einer anderen Windel. „Ich mach das jetzt schon seit drei Tagen..."

„Ist ja schon gut," wehrte Jordan ab und griff nach einem Tuch, das Garret neben dem Büro eigenen Waschbecken hängen hatte. „Wie geht's ihr eigentlich?", Jordan war auf ihre Knie gesunken und begann die braune Brühe aufzuwischen. „Renee meine ich natürlich."

„Den Umständen entsprechend," murmelt Garret, während er mit Palmers Hemd kämpfte. „Es wäre einfacher junger Mann, wenn du mal still halten würdest," versuchte es Garret mit sanfter Stimme, bekam aber als Antwort nur eine kleine Patschhand mitten auf die Nase, die sofort danach griff und fest dran zog. „Au, verdammt. Widerspenstig wie die Mutter."

„Zum Glück hab ich das nicht gesagt," grinste Jordan und tauchte kurz vor dem Schreibtisch auf. „Und was heißt den Umständen entsprechend?"

„Keine Ahnung," murmelte Garret erneut gereizt und beschloss das Hemd einfach offen zu lassen. Hier drinnen war es warm genug. „Auf dem Weg der Besserung."

„Soll ich das so verstehen, dass Sie sie nicht mehr besucht haben, seit....?", nun stand Jordan doch ganz auf und warf das nasse Tuch auf Garrets Tisch. „Seit sie operiert wurde?"

„Mein Besuch war nicht erwünscht." Garret sah kurz zu Jordan und ärgerte sich über den missbilligenden Blick von ihr. „Mischen Sie sich einfach nicht ein okay?"

„Zu spät.", Jordan reichte Garret die Hose von Palmer, die ebenfalls herunter gefallen war. „Ich dachte Sie und Renee wären wieder, na ja.. zumindest Freunde und ..."

„Das war keine Bitte, Jordan!"

„Schon klar. Aber ich werde sicher nicht mit ansehen, wie Sie sich seit Tagen um den Kleinen hier rührend kümmern, während seine Mutter Sie nicht mal sehen möchte. Für was hat man den beste Freundinnen...", Jordan ging zur Tür, fest entschlossen etwas gegen diesen Umstand zu tun. Nicht das sie unbedingt scharf auf einen Krankenhausbesuch bei Renee war, oder auf eine Konfrontation, aber es ging hier um die Gefühle von Garret. Und ein schlecht gelaunter Garret bedeutete ein vergiftetes Arbeitsklima. Und das hatten sie jetzt seit drei Tage! Und das aller wichtigste – Garret war ihr Freund. Das ihn etwas unglücklich machte und bedrückte stand ihm in Leuchtbuchstaben auf der Stirn. Jemand musste ja etwas unternehmen. Wie üblich fiel ihr wohl der schwarze Peter mal wieder zu. „Also... zu spät."

Und ehe Garret protestieren konnte, war sie auf den Flur geflüchtet und überließ es Garret den zappelnden, fröhlich plappernden Jungen die Cordhose überzuziehen.

**Krankenhaus****  
****Etwas später**  
„Was heißt... ER.... OH," Jordan stand am Fußende von Renees Krankenbett und machte ein sehr betretenes Gesicht. Sie hatte zwar darauf Rücksicht genommen, dass es der Staatsanwältin noch immer nicht besonders gut ging, aber ihren Ärger hatte sie deutlich Luft gemacht.

"Genau," murmelte Renee und machte mit nur einem einzigen Blick deutlich, was sie von ihrem Besuch hielt. „Ich habe ihn sicher nicht gebeten, nicht zu kommen. Im Gegenteil.", Renee wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick die Zeit zurück, in der sie Jordan und Jordan ihr aus dem Weg gegangen waren. Der Umstand sein ‚Ich' zu verbessern, auch wenn es nur aus Liebe zu einem kleinen Kind geschah, brachte ein paar unschöne Nebeneffekte mit sich. Wie sie selbst gerade am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekam. Nicht genug, dass man auf sie geschossen hatte und Garret diesen Umstand gleich wieder für ein melodramatisches Spielchen ausnutzte.. nein, sie durfte sich von einer unliebsamen Person anhören, was für ein schlechter Mensch sie doch im Grunde war... fast ein Anlass zum Lachen. Aber eben nur fast.... „Aber wie ich Garret kenne, wird er nicht zugeben, dass er diese Mal..., nun ich schätze... er wird meinen Sohn als Grund vorschieben..."

„Aber er tut alles für ihn," setzte Jordan scharf zu einer Rechtfertigung von Garret an.

„Das möchte ich nicht in Frage stellen, Jordan. Ich meine damit als Entschuldigung für sein Fernbleiben. Schließlich möchten wir ja alle nicht, dass der Kleine mich in diesem Zustand sehen muss," Renee sah bei ihren Worten nicht zu Jordan. Zu hören, dass Garret sich so sehr um Palmer kümmerte, völlig freiwillig, versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich. Sie wollte nicht undankbar sein, nur weil sie sich vor ein paar Tagen in diesem Raum auf eine leise, aber deutliche Art und Weise gestritten hatten und er sie jetzt damit bestrafte, indem er nicht mehr als Besucher auftauchte.

Was hatte er nur davon ihr so weh zu tun? Nachdem sie erst so viele Hürden gemeistert hatten. Angefangen von dem gebrochenen Schweigen vor einigen Monaten, als er ihre Hilfe und Unterstützung suchte, als dieser kleine, verrückte Titelman wieder das Morden anfing. Alles war auf einmal wieder einfach geworden. Und jetzt fing alles wieder von vorne an? Nur weil sie ihre guten Gründe gehabt hatte nichts von den Drohungen gegen sie zu erwähnen? Sicher, sie hätte ihm einfach erklären können, dass sie nicht wollte, dass das was sie zur Zeit hatten, mit irgendwelchen Sorgen und Ängsten überschattet worden wäre. Aber irgendwie schien sie wie früher, alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht zu haben.

Dabei wollte sie doch nur nicht, dass er aus solchen Gründen wie Sorge und Angst plötzlich Beschützer spielte. Das war etwas, das sie nicht brauchte. Nicht auf diesem Weg. Sie wollte ihn noch immer zurück haben, oh ja, aber auf ganz natürlichem Weg. Sie brauchte dafür keine Hilfestellung von Dingen, die eine normale Beziehung hätten unmöglich gemacht. Sie hätte immer gewusst, dass er nur an ihrer Seite war, aus Angst ihr würde etwas passieren. Noch weniger brauchte sie jetzt von solch einem Ereignis geleitet Unterstützung, um Garret für immer zu gewinnen. Sie wusste, was sie an ihm hatte, sie kannte die guten Seiten und was mehr zählte auch die schlechten Seiten. Und auch wenn diese in ihrer alten Beziehung am Ende überwogen hatten, gab es schöne Erinnerungen, die sie gerne wieder mit ihm geteilt hätte. Innerlich seufzte sie auf. Sie wusste, dass sie sich darauf einlassen sollte, ihm alles zu erklären, diese Situation zwischen ihnen einfach ausnutzen sollte, aber es war nicht für sie zu zugeben, dass sie schwach war, ihn brauchte... wie damals, nach Parker... sie war gegangen, nein geflohen, damit er nicht sah, wie schutzbedürftig sie doch im Grunde war und genau in diesem Moment, als er sie in die Arme hatte nehmen wollen, hatte sie realisiert, dass es vorbei war. Er war nicht da gewesen, als sie ihn gebraucht hätte, hatte lieber Händchen bei Lily gehalten und als es zu spät war, wollte sie sein Mitleid nicht mehr. Sie hatte es nie als Mitgefühl betrachtet. Ein Fehler wie sie heute wusste. Sie war gerade wieder dabei denselben Fehler zu begehen.

„Ich verstehe," sagte Jordan leise und sah sich dann ein wenig unbehaglich im Zimmer um. „Tut mir leid.. ich meine ich hatte nicht das Recht hier reinzuplatzen und Ihnen vorzuwerfen, dass..."

„Sie haben nur versucht das Richtige zu tun."

„Oh...", Jordan sollte sich den heutigen Tag im Kalender rot anstreichen. Renee gab ihr Recht in dem was sie tat? Offensichtlich ging es ihr wirklich nicht so besonders gut.

„Wir telefonieren, falls Sie das beruhigt, Jordan. Schon alleine wegen Palmer," genau, wegen dem Jungen. Und über etwas anders sprachen sie nie. Dann hatte meist Palmer den Hörer in seiner Gewalt, lauschte ihrer Stimme und wenn sie viel Glück hatte erkannte er sie und gab ein paar freudige Gluckser von sich. Ein Bey zu Garret und das war's.. nicht besonders informativ. Aber auch das wollte sie nicht Jordan auf die Nase binden. Alles hatte seine Gründe, aber diese gingen Jordan nichts an.

„Schön. Ich meine.. na ja, vielleicht sollte ich jetzt wieder gehen. Bevor mein ‚Boss' meine Pausen streicht," grinste sie Renee an, bekam keine Erwiderung darauf und machte die ersten Schritte auf die Tür zu.

Renee sah ihr hinterher. Sie hätte ihr gerne in diesem Moment für ihre Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit gedankt, die Jordan immer zeigte und die sie eigentlich auch schätzte. So wusste sie zumindest immer wie sie dran war. Und doch zögerte sie. Sie hätte sie auch gerne gefragt, wie es wirklich zwischen Garret und Palmer lief.. aber sie hätte für den Anfang zu viel von sich und ihren Gefühlen preisgegeben. Davor hatte sie Angst...

Als die Tür zufiel, war der Moment vorbei und Renee verteufelte Garret, dem sie die Schuld an diesem unerfreulichen Besuch gab, verfluchte Jordan für ihre große Klappe und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte hier raus, so schnell wie möglich, wegen Palmer und vor allem wegen Garret. Sie wollte ihm nichts schuldig bleiben und das mit den Erklärungen wollte sie sich erst noch einmal in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Teil 5

**1 1/2 Wochen später****  
****Renees Wohnung**  
Palmer wedelte begeistert seinen bunten Luftballon vor Garrets Gesicht hin und her, während er mit der anderen Hand eine tropfende Teeflasche ständig so geschickt über Garrets Mantel hielt, dass diesem über den Kragen klebrige, kalte Teeflüssigkeit in den Nacken lief.

Garret selbst schleppte mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck Palmer auf dem Arm aus dem Lift, ein Stofftier untergeklemmt und eine gewaltige Reisetasche hinter sich. Sperrig und überladen wie die Tasche war, verkantete sich im selben Moment, wie Garret den Lift verließ. Fluchend musste er hilflos dabei zusehen, wie sich die Lifttüren schlossen und die Tasche kurz einklemmten, ehe sie wieder zurückfuhren. Prima... bei seinem Glück war sicher die Packung mit dem Breipulver geplatzt oder irgendwelche Teeflaschen zu Bruch gegangen. Er zerrte genervt die Tasche heraus und schleppte sich dann weiter über den Flur.

Als er es endlich vor die Wohnungstür geschafft hatte, seufzte er erleichtert auf und versuchte erst gar nicht sich diesem Gefühl lange hinzugeben. Ihm stand noch viel Schlimmeres bevor, als der Kampf mit dem Lift oder mit Palmer.

Er ließ die Tasche einfach auf den Boden plumpsen, klopfte energisch an und ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, wiederholte er das Klopfen gleich noch einmal. Dabei versuchte er den Luftballon vor seinem Gesicht wegzublasen, was Palmer wiederum zu einem kleinen, fröhlichen Kinderkichern veranlasste. Aber nicht einmal das hellte Garrets Laune auf. Dafür war er viel zu sehr auf Renee sauer. Denn dieser Ausflug hier her war nämlich so nicht geplant gewesen. Renee hätte Palmer im Institut abholen sollen. Das wäre kurz und schmerzlos gewesen. Weder sie noch er wären gezwungen gewesen viele Worte zu wechseln. Der Abschied von dem Kleinen wäre nur halb so schwer gefallen.  
Zudem wartete eine überfüllte Leichenhalle darauf, dass er selbst mit anpackte, wenn sie ihre Termine einhalten wollten. Aber nein... sie musste ja vorher noch unbedingt in ihrem Büro vorbeisehen. Als wäre das das Wichtigste auf der Welt. Nach zwei Wochen Krankenhausaufenthalt!

Natürlich war sie dort gleich aufgehalten worden und wollte den Zeitverlust wieder wett machen, indem sie Garret bat sich schon einmal auf den Weg zumachen, um sie hier zu treffen. Fantastisch. Statt zu widersprechen, ihr zu sagen was er dachte, hatte er zugestimmt und wieder aufgelegt. Nun war sein ganzer Kofferraum vollgepackt mit Kleinkinderkram, vom Kinderreisebett angefangen bis hin zu ein paar offenen Windelpackungen. Kekskrümel verteilten sich auf seiner Rückbank und Stofftiere fuhren unter den Sitzen herum. Und natürlich durfte er jetzt alles von der Parkgarage über den Lift in den fünften Stock schleppen. Ganz kurz kam ihm natürlich dabei auch der Gedanke, dass es so herum besser war, besser für Renee. Sie hätte sicher nicht alles alleine geschafft, aber er hatte im Moment wenig Lust darauf verständnisvoll zu sein. Wer hatte denn schon Verständnis für ihn?

Die Tür ging endlich auf und Garret vergaß für einen Moment seine schlechte Laune. Denn die Frau in der Tür war zwar zweifellos Renee, doch auch nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst und das erschrak Garret zu tiefst. Er wusste nicht mit was er gerechnet hatte, wenn er sie nach dem letzten Besuch zum ersten Mal wiedersah. Sie wirkte verletzbarer als er es gewohnt war. Genesen und auch gesund, und doch blas und müde zugleich. Natürlich um einiges besser, als damals, gleich nach der Operation. Aber sie war gezeichnet von den Torturen der Genesung. Auf einmal stellte sich das schlechte Gewissen wieder ein, das er vor einer Woche gehabt hatte, als Jordan im Glauben er wäre das Opfer ins Krankenhaus gerast war. Nicht die Hölle zu vergessen, die sie ihm heiß gemacht hatte, als sie wieder ins Institut zurück kam. Eigentlich war Jordan noch immer sauer auf ihn und wechselte kaum ein Wort mit ihm. Doch er war nicht in der Position sie deswegen zu kritisieren. Er hatte sich ja selbst in diese unmögliche Situation gebracht.

Er war einfach kurz gesagt richtig kindisch gewesen. Das wusste er. Es war nicht fair gewesen Renee auf diese Weise für ihr Schweigen über die Morddrohungen und den Personenschutz zu bestrafen. Sie hatte sicher ihre Gründe gehabt, vielleicht war einer davon sogar gewesen ihn nicht damit zu belasten. Trotzdem hatte er bis zu dem Moment des Anschlages fest daran geglaubt, sie hätten aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit gelernt und wenigstens ihre Freundschaft neu angepackt. Die Erkenntnis sich getäuscht zu haben, hatte ihn zu dem veranlasst, für das ihn wiederum Jordan jetzt mit Schweigen bestrafte. Er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen wie seine Bestrafung in Renees Augen aussehen würde.

Für das erste schluckte Garret zunächst einmal die ärgerliche Bemerkung herunter, die er gerade noch auf der Zunge liegen gehabt hatte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Renees Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war so nichts sagend, dass Garret schon ein wenig enttäuscht war. Dazu hatte sie auch nur Augen und Worte für Palmer übrig, den sie ihm mit einem ungewohnten Glanz in den Augen abnahm. Garret hatte diesen Ausdruck zum ersten Mal vor Monaten irritiert an ihr feststellen müssen, als er sie begleitet hatte Palmer bei seinem Kindermädchen abzuholen. Er war heute genauso angenehm davon berührt, wie damals. Renees weiche Seite war etwas, das er damals in einer Zeit vor dem unschönen Ende ihrer Beziehung selten zu sehen bekommen hatte.

„Na mein Kleiner, ich hoffe du hast Mommy genauso vermisst wie ich dich," sagte Renee in dem Moment leise, drückte Palmer mit viel Zärtlichkeit an sich und lächelte über seinen dunklen Haarschopf hinweg Garret plötzlich an. „Ich bin dir ungemein dankbar für das, was du für Palmer und mich getan hast."

„Ich hab's für den Kleinen gern getan," brummte Garret, um seine Rührung etwas zu überspielen, schob dann die Reisetasche mit einem Fuß an Renee vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Verstehe," murmelte Renee. „Verstehe…"

„Ich.. ich geh lieber mal den Rest holen." Und ehe sie ihn aufhalten konnte, drehte sich Garret auch schon herum und flüchtete Richtung Fahrstuhl.

**Ein paar Minuten später**  
Er war ein Idiot. Und das wusste er nicht erst seit heute. Es nützte nichts und änderte auch nichts an der Situation, wenn er es sich immer wieder und wieder sagte. Er war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Trottel. Schon damals, als er Renee einfach gehen ließ und sie damit wohl in die Arme ihres Ex getrieben hatte.  
Möglicherweise wäre vieles in seinem momentanen Leben besser gelaufen, wenn er alles beim Alten belassen hätte. Ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, wäre dabei eine einfach Option gewesen. Schließlich hatte sie auch nicht sehr viel Wert auf weiteren Kontakt gelegt.  
Es war verrückt, dass er auf einmal bereit war ihr Freund zu sein, obwohl sie ihn mehr oder weniger vor fast zwei Jahren betrogen hatte. Etwas, an dem er fast zerbrochen wäre. Nur hatte er es selbst nicht wahr haben wollen und auch jetzt tat er so, als wäre er darüber hinweg gekommen. Auch die Tatsache, dass ihm noch immer etwas an ihr lag wollte er nicht wirklich wahrhaben oder an sich heranlassen. Obwohl er wusste, dass es vieles vereinfachen würde.

Aufgebracht knallte er hinter der letzten Reisetasche von Palmer den Kofferraum zu und eilte zurück zum Fahrstuhl. Sich Gedanken darüber zu machen brachte ihn nicht weiter. Es machte ihm nur schlechte Laune.

+++

Renee ging mit Palmer auf dem Arm im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, einen traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie war tief in sich verdammt wütend auf Garret, der ihr den Moment des Wiedersehens mit ihrem Sohn gründlich verdorben hatte. Nein, eigentlich war sie mehr auf sich selbst wütend, weil sie zu ließ, dass Garret diese Gefühle in ihr auslöste.

Das Gefühl der Enttäuschung über ihre erste Begegnung nach zwei Wochen überschattete die Freude über ihren Sohn und alles was vorherrschte war Ärger und Wut über Garret. Es hatte ein Blick in Garrets Gesicht gereicht, um zu wissen, dass die Fronten verhärtet waren, dass er sich nicht für sein Spielchen entschuldigen würde. Wahrscheinlich war es auch besser so, bevor er nur mit Vorwürfen kam, während sie sogar bereit gewesen war Dankbarkeit zu zeigen.

Wütend ließ sie sich mit Palmer auf dem Sofa nieder und versuchte zu verdrängen was sie empfand. Sie wollte ihren Sohn einfach nur noch in die Arme schließen und Garrets Launen vergessen…

**Kurz darauf**  
Als endlich die letzte Tasche mit Babywäsche durch die Wohnungstür gezogen war, lehnte sich Garret erschöpft gegen die Wand. Tief durchatmend fasste er den Entschluss einfach zu gehen, ohne große Worte. Natürlich wusste er, dass Renee sicher auf irgendetwas wartete, und er ihr dies auch schuldete. Aber es zu wissen und es dann auch in die Tat umzusetzen waren zwei verschiedene Dinge.

Gerade als er sich losreißen wollte, um zu gehen, hörte er Palmers helles Lachen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick wanderte über den Flur zur offenen Tür und sah ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen mit einem kleinen, melancholischen Lächeln den beiden dabei zu, wie sie ungezwungen miteinander herumalberten und Wiedersehen feierten. Es war ein Anblick, an den er sich wie an so viele Veränderungen an Renee nur langsam gewöhnt hatte, inzwischen aber nicht mehr missen wollte. Doch wenn er jetzt ging, würde er wohl genau diese Tür hinter sich zuschlagen und so schnell nicht mehr öffnen können.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und redete sich ein, verdient zu haben, dass sie ihn hier und jetzt einfach ignorierte, nachdem er feige in den Fahrstuhl geflüchtet war. Aber eine andere Stimme riet ihn, zu gehen, einfach weil es auch noch immer Dinge an Renee gab, die sich nicht geändert hatten und wohl auch nie ändern würden.

„Du hast schon alles?", war plötzlich ihre Stimme bei ihm im Flur und er öffnete die Augen. Renee stand vor ihm, mit Palmer, der sich an ihr Bein klammerte und darum bettelte wieder hoch genommen zu werden. Ein Anblick, dem Renee nicht wiederstehen konnte und Palmer bekam seinen Willen. Garret war in diesem Moment sonnenklar, wieso der kleine Bengel so verwöhnt und selbstsicher ihm in den zwei Wochen die Hölle auf Erden bereitet hatte.

„Ja. Falls ich noch etwas finde oder euch fehlt... ich find's bestimmt beim nächsten Frühjahresputz," witzelte Garret schwach und wandte sich schon wieder der Tür zu.

„Du willst schon wieder gehen?"

„Ist es nicht das, was du willst?", Garret blieb in der Tür kurz stehen und drehte sich wieder herum.

„Was ich will?", Renee zog ihre Stirn kraus und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Deja vu und das hellte ihre Laune nicht gerade auf.

„Na ja, lass es mich neu formulieren... es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe und euch beiden erst Mal etwas Zeit alleine lasse."

Renee wusste nicht wie er das immer wieder anstellte, dass sie zwar noch tief in sich wütend auf ihn war, aber gleichzeitig auch für das, was er tat oder manchmal sagte dankbar war. Auch jetzt sagte sie ihm nicht was sie eigentlich fühlte und dachte. „Das ist nicht ... nötig.. , aber danke, Garret."

„Schon gut...," murmelte er fast ein wenig verlegen über ihr schnelles Einlenken, warf Palmer einen letzten Blick zu und widerstand dem Verlangen ihn zum Abschied einen Kuss zu geben. Seine Augen wanderten zu Renee, die ihm müde zunickte, ehe hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Ein paar Wochen später**  
_  
__Nur weg von hier!_  
Das war der Satz der ihm nun schon seit einer Stunde durch den Kopf ging. Leider war es bisher nur bei dem Gedanken geblieben. Ständig hatte noch irgendjemand etwas von ihm gewollt und die üblichen Überstunden waren entstanden. Überstunden, die ihm früher nichts ausgemacht hatten, doch jetzt gehörten sie zu den Dingen, die er zu hassen begann, weil sie ihn davon abhielten sich zuhause zu verkriechen, um seinen Problemen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Mit einem Seufzer klappte Garret endlich den Aktendeckel über das letzte unterschriebene Formular zu, ließ den Kugelschreiber erschöpft in den Stifthalter gleiten und öffnete die Schublade neben sich. Ein Griff nach unten, nach der Flasche. Ein Griff, der sich in den letzten Monaten zu einem Ritual entwickelt hatte. Der kleine Schluck kurz vor Feierabend war zur Gewohnheit geworden, gefolgt von dem Drink für auf den Weg nachhause. Irgendwann hatte er wohl aufgehört mitzuzählen, darauf zu achten wie oft er wann in die Schublade griff. So lange er nüchtern blieb, niemand etwas bemerkte.. .

Aber er war leichtsinniger geworden. Jordan hatte ihn schon vor einigen Wochen erwischt. Sie hatte nichts unternommen, noch viel gesagt. Aber ihr Blick hatte ihm gereicht. Er hatte einfach zur Seite geblickt, das Thema sofort unterdrückt, es nicht wieder angesprochen, auch Jordan nicht, aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was sie gedacht hatte. Nur er wollte jetzt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Er wollte nur nach Hause, weg von hier, zurück in seine Höhle, dorthin wo er vergessen konnte...  
Und zu wissen, dass er leichtsinnig geworden war, half ihm leider nicht dabei endlich einen Riegel vor seinen Irrweg zu schieben. Er wollte und konnte nichts an seiner Situation ändern. Es tat einfach gut zu wissen, dass dort die Flasche war, die für ihn alle Probleme für einen bestimmten Zeitraum löste. Ein Schluck hier und da und schon ging es ihm besser. Er hielt so den Tag in einem Büro, das er langsam mehr und mehr hasste, in einem Job, den er erst verloren hatte und kaum Gefallen an der Freiheit gefunden, wieder am Hals hatte, besser und länger aus. Diese Veränderungen in seinem Leben waren einfach so geschehen, plötzlich und rasant. Niemand hatte wirklich danach gefragt, ob er den Job wirklich zurückhaben wollte oder wie er sich bei all dem fühlte. Er war darauf einfach nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Er kam einfach wieder jeden Morgen hier her, weil er nicht anders konnte, weil er immer das Richtige tun musste, wie ihm Renee einmal gesagt hatte. Und das Richtige war diese Menschen hier, die seine Freunde waren, nicht zu enttäuschen, für sie wieder dazusein, den Chef zu spielen, den sie offensichtlich brauchten. Garret verzog das Gesicht… ein Chef der seine Mitarbeiter nicht wirklich im Griff hatte, sondern sie ihn.

Während Garret dabei zusah, wie die Bernstein farbige Flüssigkeit sein Glas füllte, musste er der kleinen Stimme in seinem Kopf recht geben. Es war nicht alleine nur der Job. Sein ganzes Leben trug Mitschuld, dass er diese kleinen Starthilfen über den Tag verteilt nötig hatte. Er hatte sich viel zu lange etwas vorgemacht, viel zu lange geglaubt, die alten Probleme und die Ängste hinter sich gelassen zu haben.

Er hatte tatsächlich gehofft mit der neu erwachten Freundschaft zu Renee einen Teil davon los werden zu können. Und es hatte wirklich eine Weile funktioniert. Die Flasche in der Schublade war nicht mehr das Wichtigste am Ende eines Tages geworden, er hatte sie nicht mal mehr am Mittag gebraucht.  
Doch jetzt, wo sie sich einmal mehr von ihm zurückgezogen hatte und er selbst daran Schuld trug, war wieder diese kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich über seine Sturheit lustig machte. Renee war es nämlich nicht, die sich entschuldigen, auch nicht rechtfertigen musste. Vielleicht das eine oder andere erklären. Nur wenn er nicht bereit war für eine Entschuldigung, würde sie wohl auch nicht mit Erklärungen freiwillig kommen. Erst recht nicht, nachdem er ihr beim letzten Mal so deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er seine Hilfe nur wegen Palmer angeboten hatte. Das waren keine guten Voraussetzungen für eine Freundschaft. Jedenfalls keine für eine gut funktionierende.

Wieder einmal musste Garret Jordan recht geben, die ihm vor nicht all zu langer Zeit deutlich vor Augen geführt hatte, dass es verrückt von ihm war mit der Frau, mit er fast zwei Jahre eine Beziehung geführt hatte, die ihn mit dem Ex betrogen hatte, eine Freundschaft pflegen wollte. Es war verrückt, aber es hatte auch gut getan. Am Ende hätte tatsächlich wieder mehr daraus werden können, wenn sie nicht so verdammt stur und stolz wären.

Garret führte das Glas langsam an seine Lippen. Er wusste, dass er nicht nur deswegen trank. Es gab viel mehr. Er war nicht so stark wie alle immer glaubten, er war viel einsamer, als seine Freunde dachten, lebte den Traum seiner Mutter, hatte deswegen Ziele versucht zu erreichen, die völlig aus seiner Reichweite gelegen waren. Arzt war er, ein Arzt für Tote, nicht der Draufgänger mit dem Motorrad, mit der Band, mit der er durch die Welt touren wollte. Und wo war der erste, veröffentlichte Roman?  
Ein Langweiler und Spießer war er geworden, der Duchschnitts-Daddy, der da war, wenn ihn seine Tochter brauchte und sich heraushielt, wenn sie nicht anrief, sich nicht meldet und keine Probleme zu haben schien. Froh darüber, dass er nicht gefordert wurde, außer wenn es notwendig war. Der geschiedene, amerikanische Mann, der nicht in der Lage gewesen war seine Frau zu halten. Der seit dem nicht einmal mehr in der Lage war eine funktionierende Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Die erste interessante Frau nach Maggie, Lily, hatte er so vor den Kopf gestoßen, so gekränkt und verletzt, dass sie einfach aufgehört hatte, um ihn zu kämpfen und lieber in ihre Heimatstadt zurückfloh, anstatt zu bleiben. Und Renee – nun, mit ihr hatte er gedacht würde es eine Zukunft geben. Doch dann war er nur sich selbst im Weg gestanden, hatte sich eine zweite Chance verbaut und nun war auch sie fort…

Die erste Hälfte des Glases lief ihm über die Kehle, wärmte von innen heraus und half dabei leider nicht wirklich die immer wiederkehrenden Selbstvorwürfe und Selbstzweifel zu vertreiben. Dummerweise endeten seine Gedanken nach Feierabend vor dem Aufbruch in letzter Zeit immer wieder bei Renee und bei der Frage, was er falsch gemacht hatte, dass sie während ihrer Beziehung bei ihrem Ex gelandet war.

Er trankt das Glas leer, während er weiter darüber grübelte, wieso er um eine Frau wie Renee, eine Frau von Klasse, nicht gekämpft hatte? Jeder andere hätte das getan. Nur er nicht. Und wieso? Weil sie etwas Festes wollte und er zu viel Angst davor gehabt hatte? Sie kam am Ende auf ihn zu, er stieß sie fort. Und als er wieder bereit war, war sie es gewesen, die sich zurückgezogen hatte. Sie war bei ihrem Ex gelandet. Was war es nur gewesen? Die Suche nach Trost oder nach vertrauten Armen, die sie verstanden? Er wollte es gar nicht wissen, er wollte nicht mal darüber nachdenken, aber es war schwer, es gehörte zu den vergangenen Monaten, in denen so vieles verkehrt gelaufen war. Und jetzt war sie auf einmal Mutter des Kindes, das sie sich wohl immer gewünscht hatte. Nur war es nicht von ihm, es war nur gezeugt worden, während er damit angefangen hatte, sie auf Abstand zu halten. Er war ja nicht einmal in der Lage eine normale Freundschaft zu ihr zu pflegen, ohne sich gleich wieder von irgendetwas gekränkt und verletzt zu fühlen.

All das Grübeln und Nachdenken brachte nicht viel. Er wusste das aus Monate langer Erfahrung. Es half auch nicht, dass er das Glas ein zweites Mal füllte, doch der Scotch half wenigstens, dass er sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren konnte, wie einschenken, trinken und dann aufbrechen und dabei darauf achten, dass ihn niemand sah..

Schließlich knipste Garret das Licht aus, zog sich an und schritt mit versucht festem Gang über den Flur zum Fahrstuhl.

_xox_

**Etwas später****  
****Staatsanwaltschaft**  
Der große Zeiger der kleinen, antiken Schreibtischuhr sprang auf zehn Uhr abends. Ihr Ticken hallte ein wenig zu laut in das stille Büro hinein.  
Die Schreibtischlampe versuchte vergeblich die Dunkelheit im Büro zu vertreiben und tauchte nur den Tisch in ein warmes, doch künstliches Licht.  
Stimmen und Schritte waren auch noch zu dieser Zeit im DA's Office zu vernehmen, doch für Renee drehte sich die Welt im Moment nur um das Schreiben in ihren Händen.

Die Schrift verschwamm langsam etwas vor ihren müden Augen und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass daran auch ein Teil die Tränen schuld trugen, die in ihren Augen schwammen und sie nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte. Trotzdem starrte sie noch immer auf den Teil des Satzes, der ihr alle Hoffnung raubte und sich zwischen den ganzen medizinischen Fachausdrücken bedrohlich hervorhob:

_„… sind nicht ein geeigneter Spender."_

Jetzt gab es nur noch einen Weg, den sie gehen konnte. Doch dieser gefiel ihr so überhaupt nicht. Er würde sie zwingen ein Geständnis zu machen, sie würde einem ihr wichtigen Menschen sehr weh tun müssen und dazu war sie nicht bereit. Nicht nach den ganzen Entwicklungen der letzten Wochen.

Ihre feucht glänzenden Augen wanderten zu dem Bild von Parker auf ihrem Schreibtisch und sie seufzte leise, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Es hätte doch nur einmal für sie gut ausgehen können. Aber sich selbst zu bemitleiden half jetzt weder Parker noch ihr weiter. Sie musste den steinigen Weg nehmen, egal wie unangenehm es für sie werden würde. Parker war einfach viel zu wichtig in ihrem Leben geworden, um aus falschem Stolz etwas zu riskieren….

_xox_

**Eine halbe Stunde später****  
****Garrets Wohnung**

„Okay…," murmelte Garret während er sich sein Glas neu füllte. „Das ist jetzt der aller letzte, alter Junge." Die Selbstermahnung klang in seinen Ohren schwach, trotzdem fühlte er sich dadurch ein bisschen besser. Auch wenn er wusste, dass das nicht viel nützen würde. Dem aller Letzten folgte meist der aller-aller Letzte. Und der war leider immer einer zu viel, um morgens wirklich frisch und ausgeschlafen aufzustehen.

Während er mit müden Augen dabei zusah, wie sich das Glas halb füllte, hörte er es an seiner Tür klopfen. Um diese Zeit? Mit einem nicht sehr begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah er auf die Uhr über seine Hausbar. Es war fast halb elf und er sah nicht gerade Salonfähig aus. Nach oben gerollte Hemdärmel, aufgeknöpftes Hemd, mitten im Wohnzimmer abgestreifte Schuhe und Jackett.. aber eigentlich konnte ihm das ja inzwischen egal sein. Es war doch einerlei, was andere von einem dachten. Hauptsache man fühlte sich selbst wohl. Und wer um die Zeit störte, musste mit so etwas rechnen – und war selbst schuld.

Mit dem Glas in der Hand, ging er zur Tür, nippte daran, während er öffnete und verharrte in der Bewegung. „Oh… _oh_!".

„Unter normalen Umständen würde ich mir etwas darauf einbilden, dass dir bei meinem Anblick noch immer die Sprache verschlägt, aber ich bin nicht in der Stimmung dafür. Hast du für mich auch einen?", hielt sich Renee nicht lange mit Höfflichkeiten auf und schob Garret auf die Seite, als sie einfach ungebeten eintrat. Dafür war sie hier viel zu oft für ganz andere Dinge gewesen, um nicht das Recht zu haben, einfach seine Privatsphäre zu stören.

„Uhm.. komm doch rein," murmelte Garret hinter ihr her und schloss die Tür. Er folgte ihr zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sein Glas auf den Schranktisch abstellte und ihr ein frisches Glas füllte. „Bitte."

„Danke," Renee nahm es ihm ab, sah ihn dabei kurz aufmerksam an, ehe sie ihren Blick senkte und in das Glas starrte. Sie schien in keinem guten Moment aufgetaucht zu sein und egal was ihr Plan war.. heute Abend würde er nicht funktionieren. Sie sollte das Glas leeren und dann einfach wieder verschwinden.

Ihr Blick haftete weitere am Glas… was soll's, dachte sie im selben Augenblick. Er kannte sie schließlich, falsche Scheu war unangebracht. Also setzte sie das Glas an ihre Lippen an und kippte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Das brennende Gefühl in ihrem Magen begrüßend, reichte sie Garret das Glas zurück. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht… ich bräuchte noch einen." Ja, Mut antrinken war eine hervorragende Idee, vor allem wenn man noch fahren musste, zuhause ein Kind hatte, das vielleicht bei ihrem Glück noch wach war und sich freute sie zu sehen. Trotzdem… den einen noch, dann war Schluss. Entweder hatte sie dann den Mut gefunden oder nicht.

Garret hatte schweigend aber doch fragend dabei zugesehen, wie Renee ihr Glas leerte und mit diesem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen nach einem weitern Drink fragte. Diesen Ausdruck hatte er einmal an ihr gesehen, damals in seinem Büro, als sie ihn mit einem hochschwangeren Bauch überrascht hatte und der erschreckenden Tatsache über ihren Ex. Nein, egal was auch immer Renee hier her getrieben haben mochte, es würde ihn ganz sicher nicht gefallen.

„Uhm. ja sicher," kam es verspätet über seine Lippen, als er nach dem Glas griff und es für Renee erneut füllte. „Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte er während er ihr den Drink reichte.

Renee griff nach dem Glas und hielt es einen Moment lang fest, während sie Garret in die Augen blickte. Er wirkte müde, abgespannt und irgendwie ein wenig.. betrunken? Sie fragte sich wie viele er davon eigentlich schon hatte und was ihn dazu veranlasste. Nicht das sie sich Sorgen machte, aber es gab Gerüchte. Und auf einmal hatte sie das Gefühl doch das Falsche zu tun. Sie musste wieder gehen. Jetzt.. sofort.. bevor er Fragen stellte und dann war es schon zu spät. Sie schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich," sie drehte sich von ihm weg und schritt durch den Raum. Schon wieder gelogen. Aber sein Äußeres machte ihr ein wenig Angst und sie wusste nicht wohin es sie führen würde, wenn sie ihm sagte, was sie belastete, wenn sie ihn um das bat, was sie brauchte.

„Warte.. das war kein guter Anfang…," murmelte sie zum dunklen Fenster hinaus und holte einmal tief Luft. „Ich meine… doch. Es ist…," wieder brach sie ab, setzte das Glas an und trank es erneut auf einen Zug leer. „Okay, ich mach es kurz und schmerzlos Garret. Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

„Das ist ja nichts Neues," zuckte Garret mit den Schultern und starrte in ihren Rücken. „Um welchen Fall gehet es? Welche Manipulation hast du vor? Muss ich meine Aussage für morgen vor Gericht etwa ausschmücken…"

„Das ist nicht witzig, Garret," fuhr sie auf, brachte sich aber schnell selbst wieder unter Kontrolle. Das Letzte was sie jetzt braucht war ein Streit. Sie wollte sich nicht provozieren lassen. „Es ist nichts dienstliches.", murmelte sie und starrte in das leere Glas. Vielleicht doch noch einen… aber nein. Sie brauchte jetzt einen klaren Kopf. Es ging um wichtigeres als um Garrets Gefühle oder um ihre eigene. Oder darum wie er reagieren würde. Das was sie beschäftigte verlangte zwar Mut und sie fühlt sich völlig unsicher darüber, ob es tatsächlich das Richtige war oder nicht, aber es hing ein kleines Leben davon ab. „Hör zu Garret," mit einem erneuten tiefen Atemzug drehte sich Renee schweren Herzens zu Garret herum. „Das, was ich dir jetzt sagen muss, fällt mir nicht leicht und es wäre nett wenn du mich nicht unterbrechen würdest. Ich möchte nur das du vorab weißt, dass mich nur die Umstände dazu gedrängt haben. Ansonsten hätte ich dich damit nie belästigt…"

„Nun red schon," murmelte Garret mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, während er nach seinem noch vollen Glas griff.

„Du sollst mich doch nicht unterbrechen, Garret, das ist mein Ernst," Garret nickte knapp und Renee erwiderte die Bewegung. Gut, ein Anfang war gemacht. „Es ist wegen Palmer, du weißt schon noch, mein Sohn, der kleine Junge, um den du dich vor Wochen noch so rührend gekümmert hast, bevor ich…", sie stockte, als sie dem vorwurfsvollen Blick von Garret begegnete. Das war kein guter Anfang. Aber war sie denn schuld, dass er sich selbst den Weg zurück verbaut hatte? Sie war es doch nicht, die nachtragend war… Na ja, er hatte ja allen Grund dazu, aber irgendwann musste doch auch mal Schluss sein? Allerdings, das was sie ihm gleich sagen musste, würde wahrscheinlich alles nur noch schlimmer machen. „Ich mach es kurz und erspare uns den Teil wo wir uns anschreien und Vorwürfe machen. Palmer ist… er ist krank," so jetzt war es raus und da es endlich über ihre Lippen gekommen war fühlte sie sich etwas erleichterter. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie mit jemanden außer dem Arzt in der Klink darüber sprach.. „Sehr krank," kam sie einer Frage von Garret zuvor, der schon den Mund geöffnet hatte, um sein Versprechen zu brechen. „Er braucht eine Rückenmarkspende. Ich habe heute leider erfahren, dass ich nicht in Frage komme." Sie schluckte und hatte es eilig zur Seite zu blicken. Er sollte sie nicht so verletzlich und niedergeschmettert sehen. Sein halbdunkles Wohnzimmer half ihr da ungemeinen.

Garret stand wie vom Blitz getroffen da und starrte sie an. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Meine Güte.. wie hatte er nur in den letzten Wochen im Selbstmitleid baden können, sich alten Gewohnheiten wieder zu wenden können… ein Anruf und er hätte viel früher davon erfahren können, hätte ihr zur Seite stehen können… stattdessen hatte er ihr Tag für Tag die Schuld an allem gegeben, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wie sie sich von dem Anschlag erholte, ob sie den Täter endlich hatten, was Palmer so trieb…. „Oh Renee, das ist.. wieso bist du nicht früher damit zu mir gekommen..", sagte Garret schließlich betroffen und stellte sein Glas wieder zur Seite, um zu Rene hinüberzugehen. Er wollte irgendetwas für sie tun und alles was ihm einfiel, war sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Aber sie wich vor ihm zurück. Er kam erst gar nicht so weit, wie vor einigen Monaten, als er den letzten Versuch in ihrer Nähe zu sein, unternommen hatte.

„Wieso hätte ich dich damit belasten sollen, hm?", sie sah zurück zu ihm und blinzelte die kleine Träne im Augenwinkel zur Seite. „Nachdem du einfach so getan hast, als hätte es die letzten Monate nach Slokum und Titleman nie gegeben?"

„Wieso tust du es dann jetzt?", fuhr er sie nicht mehr ganz so nett an, als sie ihn unweigerlich auf sein Fehlverhalten hinwies. Das hatte schon immer dazu geführt, dass er in die Defensive ginge. Er nahm sein Glas wieder auf, um es gegen seine Gewohnheit in einem Zug zu leeren. Anzugreifen war die beste Verteidigung. Er wollte nicht von ihr hören, was er schon längst selbst wusste – er hätte anrufen sollen und sich nach Palmer und sie erkundigen sollen. Einmal nur über seinen Schatten zu springen konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. „Ich meine… hast du nicht einen Ex, den Vater des Kindes? Wäre er nicht das passendere Ohr, um zu zuhören?"

Getroffen starrte Renee Garret direkt ins Gesicht. Ja, das war wieder ganz prima gelaufen. Zwei Minuten mit diesem Mann in einem Raum zusammen und sie brachten sich entweder um, oder gaben sich einander hin. Etwas dazwischen gab es wohl bei ihnen nicht. Die letzten Wochen und Monate waren nur ein verlogenes Schauspiel gewesen, sie hatten sich beide Freundschaft vorgegaukelt… nur wieso? Damit es ihnen leichter fiel sich im dienstlichen Umgang mit Respekt zu behandeln? Oder weil es hinterher immer so schön weh tat, wenn sie Schiffbruch erlitten? Wütend über sich selbst gab sie ihren Plan auf. Was sollte das Ganze hier? Wenn Garret so drauf war, hatte das alles keinen Wert. Er würde nicht zuhören, er hatte jetzt schon nicht zugehört.  
Ohne eines weiteren Wortes ging sie auf Garret zu, stellte hinter ihm das Glas heftig ab, während sie ihn unverwandt missbilligend anstarrte. „Weißt du was.. du hast recht.. Du bist wirklich nicht der Richtig, um mich auszuheulen. Das war eine dumme Idee von mir. Ich weiß gar nicht was mich geritten hat," sie ging auf die Tür zu. „Ich meine nachdem du an meine Tür angeklopft hast, um um meine Hilfe zu bitten, um diesen widerlichen Slokum loszuwerden und Titelman, da war ich gut genug. Oder erst kürzlich McCourt , wo ich dein Gutachten nicht anzweifeln sollte….", sie griff nach dem Türknauf, bereit zu gehen, falls er nicht irgendetwas dagegen tat. Und ganz tief in sich wünschte sie sich sogar, dass er ihr einen Grund gab zu bleiben.

„Hat sich wohl nichts geändert. Was? Ein Drink und schon läufst du davon, wenn es nicht so läuft, wie du es gerne hättest."

„Du bist betrunken, Garret. So leit es mir tut, dass zu sagen. Du solltest besser den Mund halten," sie musste kurz tief Luft holen, nicht um Ärger herunterzuschlucken oder Mut zu fassen, sondern um die Enttäuschung und die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Egal was sie sich von ihrem Besuch versprochen hatte.. eines jedenfalls nicht – das es so weh tun würde. „Du denkst niemand wüsste was in deinem Institut zur Zeit vor sich geht, aber da täuschst du dich gewaltig. Zum Teil verdankst du es mir, dass deine kleinen Fehler nicht weiter auffallen, das niemand Fragen stellt…"

„Fehler? Mir unterlaufen Fehler?", Garret knallte sein Glas auf die Bar. „Gehen dir die Argumente aus? Willst du vom Thema ablenken… also gut.. nein ich trinke nicht im Dienst. Wenn du darauf anspielen willst. Was ich in meinem Feierabend tue geht nur mich etwas an…"

„Lüg dich ruhig weiter an, Garret. Aber wenn du so weitermachst, sehe ich wirklich schwarz für deine Karriere."

„Die ist mir so was von Scheißegal.", Garret funkelte sie wütend an. Was sollte das Ganze hier? Sie war doch schließlich gekommen, um ihn um etwas zu bitten? Was war es was sie von ihm wollte? Erst überfiel sie ihn mit dieser schrecklichen Nachricht über Palmer und erwartete dann von ihm.. ja was? Wie kam es, dass sie sich plötzlich anschrieen, gegenseitig Vorwürfe machten, Dinge ausgruben, die schon so lange zurücklagen…

„Na klar," Renee ließ den Türknauf los und drehte sich erbost wieder herum. Ein kleines, geringschätziges Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Dem Mann, der sich nach zwei wundervollen Nächten mehr Gedanken über seine Karriere als über uns und das Danach gemacht hatte, setzt jetzt alles aufs Spiel, weil er in einer zweiten Midlife Crises steckt? Was ist los mit dir Garret... was macht dir das Leben so verdammt schwer?"

Garret starrte Renee kalt an. Sie erwiderte ohn Problem seinen Blick. Es verstrichen so schweigend ein paar Sekunden ehe Garret ein paar mal blinzelte und dann zur Seite blickte. Er war doch vorsichtig gewesen. Nur Jordan hatte ihn trinken gesehen.. und genaugenommen auch Brandau… nicht direkt, aber vielleicht konnte er sich eins und eins zusammenreimen und wenn er seiner Chefin gegenüber etwas erwähnt hatte.. nun Renee war vieles, nur nicht dumm. Er war doch mehr als leichtsinnig geworden. Und wie kam es jetzt, dass sie von Palmer bei seinen Problemen gelandet waren?

„Das geht dich nichts mehr an," war alles Schlaue, was ihm dazu einfiel.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an. Als deine Vorgesetzte….," sie schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie enttäuscht ihren Blick abwandet, dabei kurz ihre Unterlippe einzog und die Luft ausstieß. „So hätte es nicht enden müssen." Als Garret nichts erwiderte, griff Renee erneut nach dem Türknauf und öffnete die Tür. Sie war gekommen, um ein Geständnis abzulegen, um Parkers kleines Leben zu retten. Doch jetzt war aus dem schwierigen Weg ein ziemlich holpriger, steiniger und stachliger Weg geworden. Es war zum Verrückt werden.

Als Renee die Tür öffnete, war Garret plötzlich neben ihr und drückte die Tür wieder ins Schloss. „Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät?"

Ein paar schweigende Sekunden verstrichen erneut zwischen ihnen, ehe Renee mit zusammengezogenen Brauen den Kopf schüttelte und Garret fassungslos anstarte, nachdem sie erst einmal begriffen hatte, was er damit hatte andeuten wollen.

„Also wirklich Garret.. für Spielchen bin ich nicht aufgelegt. Und du solltest dir gut überlegen was du sagt. Am besten ist, ich gehe wieder und suche mir wo anders meine Hilfe. Und du," ihr Blick wanderte einmal an Garret hinab. „Stellst dich am besten unter die kalte Dusche und schläfst dich für morgen für deine Aussage vor Gericht in meinen Fall aus."

Garret brachte tatsächlich ein verlegenes Lächeln zustande. Trotzdem gab er nicht so einfach auf. „Vergiss doch einmal die Arbeit," Garret rührte sich trotz ihres kühlen Blicks nicht von der Stelle. „Ich meine.. du bist gekommen um mir etwas zu sagen, um mich um etwas zu bitten. Ich hab nicht zugehört.. das hab ich jetzt kapiert. Tut mir leid.. aber ja ich bin betrunken und es ist nicht gerade der beste Zeitpunkt mich um etwas zu bitten… ich… ich hab wieder Fehler gemacht und ich will sie irgendwie wieder gut machen…. Sag mir einfach, was ich für dich und Parker tun kann und lass uns das alles vergessen…". Garret wusste nicht an was es lag, aber er hatte das Gefühl eben etwas wichtiges verpasst zu haben und er befürchtete, dass das gute Zeichen, das Renee hier war und ihn um Hilfe bat, hätte helfen könne ihre Differenzen zu vergessen. Wenn er denn bereit gewesen wäre von Anfang an ihr Spiel mitzuspielen.

Renee sah ihn noch einen Moment länger ungeduldig an, ehe sie selbst spürte wie ihr Widerstand schwand und sie nicht länger versuchen wollte ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Sie brauchte dringend jemanden um sich gehen zu lassen, um ihre Angst um Palmer zum Ausdruck zu bringen… aber das alles hätte anders laufen sollen. Nicht so…

„Ich… ach weißt du Garret… ich denke es war keine gute Idee dich damit so zu überfallen. Es tut mir leid. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen…"

„Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen. Herrje Renee.. du erzählst mir wie krank dein Sohn ist und dann willst du mich damit alleine lassen?"

„Ich komme wieder," lächelte sie schwach und fragte sich im selben Augenblick wie Garrets Hand von der Tür auf ihrer Schulter gelandet war, ohne das sie es gespürt hatte. Aber sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen…. „Wenn du wieder in der Verfassung bist zu zuhören."

„Und in welcher wirst du dann sein? Ich mag betrunken sein und eben ziemlich neben mir gestanden haben, aber ich bin nicht blind. Du bist völlig fertig…"

Irritiert darüber, dass er auf einmal so viel Feingespür an den Tag legte, ließ sich Renee mit dem Rücken erschöpft gegen die Tür sinken und nickte stumm. Und dann tat Garret erneut etwas Unerwartetes – er zog sie einfach an sich und nahm sie in die Arme. Renee musste trotz dem Versuch Widerstand zu leisten zugeben, dass es ungemein gut tat und sie für den Augenblick fast alles vergessen ließ, was in letzter Zeit zwischen ihnen passier war. Sie fühlte sich gehalten, geborgen, sicher… „Es tut mir leid Renee. Ich hab mich eben ziemlich idiotisch aufgeführt ohne nachzudenken, wie es dir dabei geht. Du wirst von einem verrückten Killer fast erschossen und kaum wieder auf den Beinen, dann so etwas schreckliches. Lass mich einfach für dich da sein…"

Renee konnte nicht mehr und der erste Schluchzer kam unterdrückt an seiner Schulter, während sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie weinte – die Erleichterung darüber, dass er doch bereit war für sie dazu sein? Die Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie nicht den Mut gefunden hatte, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen? Die abfallende Anspannung der letzten Tage? Sie wusste nur, dass es gut tat, alles herauszulassen, zu fühlen, dass Garret noch für sie da sein konnte, wenn sie es wollte und zu ließ.

Nachdem die ersten Tränen versiegt waren und sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, kam der nächste Schritt genauso unerwartet und plötzlich – es war nur ein Blick, doch er änderte alles: sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihm einen Augenblick in die Augen - der Ausdruck in seinen sagten ihr alles, was sie wissen musste, machte ihr unmissverständlich bewusst, dass er sie genauso brauchte, dass er sie vermisst hatte und Renee begrüßte die Ablenkung von ihrem kleinen, dunklen Geheimnis ohne nachzudenken – sein Kopf beugte sich etwas zu ihr, als sich ihre Augen begegneten und sie beide darin das richtige Signal zu erkennen glaubten. Sie kam ihm etwas entgegen und dann lagen seine Lippen auf ihren und sie begrüßten beide das vertraute Gefühl dieser Berührung und spürten dabei doch neue Gefühle erwachen.

Es war ein langsamer, zarter Kuss. Eine Art der Neuentdeckung. Und ganz langsam wurde mehr daraus. Ihre Lippen hingen aneinander, ihre Hände fuhren über seinen Rücken, er nahm ihren Kopf zärtlich in seine Hände, während sie sich aneinander schmiegten.

Sie hatte vergessen wie es war geliebt zu werden, denn die Monate der Schwangerschaft waren einsam gewesen und auch die letzten danach. Wie hatte sie nur diese Einsamkeit ertragen?

Seine Hände wanderten ihren Körper hinab, ihre fuhren ihm bereits unter das offene Hemd, ihre Lippen waren sich schon nicht mehr genug, öffneten sich ganz vorsichtig, noch unsicher, ob sie beide das richtige taten und wollten.

Garret ließ erst keine Zweifel zu. Das hier war alles was er sich in den letzten Tagen erhofft und erträumt hatte. Es war eine einfache Art der Entschuldigung, eine Art die sie kannten und in der sie beide gut waren. Das hier konnte all ihre Probleme zwar nicht lösen, aber es war ein guter Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Renee schien es zu wollen und er war bereit sein bestes zu geben… nur ganz kurz kam ihm der Gedanke etwas zu tun, das er vielleicht am Morgen, wieder nüchtern, bereuen würde und Renee das hier nur als Trost nahm, ohne mehr zu sehen. Doch dann waren da Renees Hände, die sanft, weich und warm seine Haut berührten, ihre Zunge, die sich langsam zwischen seine Lippen schob und er vergaß jeglichen Gedanken an das gegenseitige Ausnutzen….

Es ging auf einmal alles viel zu schnelle und ehe sie es sich versahen standen sie also hier - an Garrets Wohnungstür, ließen ihre Zungen kreisen, sich in einem wilden Spiel austoben ihre Hände waren überall am Körper des anderen, erforschten und erkundeten jeden Zentimeter neu. Garret ließ sich dabei allein von dem Gedanken leiten, zu bekommen, was er wollte, während Renee sich versuchte damit von der Richtigkeit zu überzeugen, dass sie lange genug niemanden mehr gehabt hatte, der sie wissen ließ, dass sie ein Frau war. Sie wollte nicht die leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf hören, die ihr zuflüsterte einen Fehler zu begehen - sie konnte doch nicht mit dem Mann schlafen, vor dem sie ein fürchterliches Geheimnis verbarg.. es würde alles nur schlimmer machen, wenn sie mit ihm reden musste. Sie kam nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, den Garret drängte sie gegen die Tür, während sich ihre Zungen noch immer fest umschlungen hielten, seine Hände wanderten nach vorne, griffen ihre Bluse, zogen sie aus dem Bund und rissen sie mit einem Ruck auf. Sie hörte die Knöpfe auf den Boden leise klirrend fallen und schloss die Augen… genoss den Moment der wilden Leidenschaft, die folgte - seine Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut, sein Körper dicht an sie gepresst, seine Lippen die sich lösten und langsam an ihrer Wange über ihren Hals hinabwanderten, seine Hände die ihre Brüste warm und rau umschlossen und ihr ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Bauch bescherten.

Als seine Hände weiter wanderten, sich unter ihren Rock schoben, zog sich das warme Kribbeln weiter nach unten, ihr Verlangen nach ihm wuchs und sie machte sich mit fliegenden Fingern daran, seinen Gürtel zu lösen, ihre Lippen suchten nach seinen und er kam ihr entgegen. Erneut legten sie all ihre Gefühle für einander in einen Kuss, während es Renee gelang einen Weg in seine Hose zu finden. Sie fühlte an seinem heftigen Atem, dem drängen seiner Zunge, dass ihre Berührungen nicht zu früh kamen, wollte mehr geben und noch viel mehr nehmen, doch dann waren Garrets Hände plötzlich an ihren Hüften und packte sie, zog sie an sich und drängte sie dabei in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sie begannen auf dem Weg dorthin sich all des überflüssigen Stoffes zwischen ihnen zu entledigen …

Sie gönnten sich nicht einmal eine Verschnaufpause, um den zwar vertrauten aber lange nicht gewöhnten Anblick ihrer nackten Körper zu genießen. Alles an was sich Renee in den nächsten Sekunden erinnern konnte, war das ihr Rücken unsanft gegen sein Bücherregal prallte, als er sie dagegen drängte, sie ein Bein automatisch um seine Hüfte schlang, und dabei angenehm seine Härte gegen ihren Bauch gepresst spürte, während seine Küsse ihren Hals hinabwanderten und sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern fallen ließ. Dann war da nur noch wilde Leidenschaft – seine Hand, die ungeduldig zwischen ihre Beine drängte, ihre Hand, die nach unten glitt und ihn hart umfasst, Muskeln die sich unter den prickelnden Berührungen verspannten, sein Mund an ihrer hart werdenden Brustwarze, seine Zunge, die sich langsam über ihren Körper schlängelte, unruhiges Atmen, leises Stöhnen, zwei Körper, die sich aneinander drängten, Bücher, die über ihnen aus dem Regal fielen, Gefühle die neu erwachten und Verlangen, das kaum auszuhalten war. Auf einmal packte Garret mit einer Hand ihr Bein um seine Hüfte hob sie nach oben, während ihre Hände halt am Regal suchten. Kaum hatte sie zwischen einer Reihe medizinischer Bücher den gesuchten Halt gefunden, als sie seine Finger in sich fühlte, drängend und doch sanft.

Ihre Hüften begannen sich im Gleichklang gegen seine Finger zu bewegen. Ihre Augen waren in Ekstase geschlossen, als er sie so ungewohnt verwöhnte. Sie glaubte fast das Verlangen nach ihm, würde sie wahnsinnig machen. Sie wollte nicht länger spielen, sie wollte ihn fühlen, ganz. Doch da hatte sie noch nicht geahnt, dass er das Spiel ausdehnen würde, und sie hatte alle Mühe sich zuhalten, als er plötzlich wilder zustieß und sie schneller und härter anfasste. Wieder regneten Bücher auf sie herab, sie presste sich gegen ihn, fühlte das Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib -- und dann war er auf einmal verschwunden. Ihr blieb nur ein frustriertes Stöhnen, doch dann war er wieder mit seinem Körper da, ließ sie seine Nähe spüren und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Garret…", hauchte sie außer Atem, als er ihr eine kleine Pause gönnte.. „Du bist unglaublich…aber könnten wir jetzt langsam…", ihr Kopf wanderte Richtung Schlafzimmer und er grinste sie mit einem Verlangen in seinen Augen an, dass sie frösteln ließ.

„Ungeduldig wie immer," aber er ließ sich natürlich die Aufforderung nicht zweimal bieten, zog sie einfach mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer und bugsierte sie zu seinem Bett. Hier gönnte er sich den ersten Moment eines längeren Blickes, der an ihrem Körper hinabwandert. „Du bist noch immer wunderschön…."

„Ich weiß," sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken, während ihr Blick ebenfalls an ihm hinabwanderte. „Und wie ich sehe, hat sich an der Wirkung auf dich nicht viel verändert."

Er grinste sie breit an, ehe er zu ihr aufs Bett kam. Sie lehnte sich zurück ins Kissen und zog seinen Kopf in ihren Schoss. „Dann zeig mir, dass du nichts verlernt hat."

Garret drehte seinen Kopf und küsste sanft ihren weichen Schenkel, während ihre Hände sich langsam in die Bettdecke verkrallten. Oh ja.. das fühlte sich gut an und sie wollte mehr. Ihr Körper begann unter seinen Berührungen zu prickeln, wieder spürte sie jeden Muskel vor Erregung sich zusammenziehen und ihre Augen schlossen sich.

Doch Garret wollte wieder spielen, und sie hatte nichts mehr dagegen, sie gab sich seinen Berührungen hin, japste nach Luft, als seine saugenden Küsse über ihren Bauch wandern und wieder hinab, bis er ihr Zentrum erreichte, das inzwischen feucht und weich auf ihn wartete. Bereitwillige spreizte sie ihre Schenkel für ihn und hob sich ihm entgegen. „Bitte." , stöhnte sie schwach auf, als seine Zunge schließlich mit ihren geschwollenen Lippen Kontakt aufnahmen. Sie presste sich gegen ihn und verkrallte sich stärker im Bettlacken. Und dann war er ganz da, stieße seine Zunge in sie, verwöhnte sie einen Augenblick mit langsamen Bewegungen, ehe er sich zurückzog und sie damit quälte immer wieder über ihren Kitzler zu lecken. Renee wandte sich unter seinen Berührungen versuchte sich ganz fallen zu lassen und musste gestehen, dass es ganz einfach war… und doch wieder nicht, leise, nagende Zweifel, mahnende Stimme.. da waren sie wieder….

Plötzlich zog er sich zurück, küsste wieder sanft ihre Schenkel, ehe er wieder an ihrem Körper nach oben wandert, umarmte sie und zog sie mit sich auf die Seite. Renee ließ es geschehen, zog sich näher an ihn heran und küsste ihn dankbar. Es war so leichter die Gedanken zu verscheuen. Erschöpft rollte sie zurück auf ihren Rücken und zog ihn mit sich.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr länger auf dich warten…"

Garret sah sie einen Moment lang forschend an, ehe er nickte und grinste. Sein Zeichen…

Er stützte sich über Renee ab, beugte sich nach unten und küsste sie sanft, während sich seine Hüfte langsam auf sie nieder senkte und er sich gegen sie rieb. Er sehnte sich nach ihr, konnte es kaum noch erwaten. Doch er wollte sich den lang zurückgesehnten Moment zwischen ihnen nicht mit zu viel Eile und Hast zerstören. Ihre Hüfte kam ihm entgegen, sie stöhnte leise unter seinen Lippen, ihre Hände glitten über seinen Rücken und ihre Nägel kratzen leicht über die Haut. Als er schließlich wieder etwas in die Höhe ging und ihre Hand zwischen ihren Schoss fiel, um ihm den Weg zu zeigen, fühlte er ein warmes, heißes Ziehen in seinen Lenden. Ein heftiger Kuss begleitete sein sanftes, langsames Eindringen in ihre feuchte, warme Mitte. Renee stöhnte leise auf, ihr Körper beugte sich im entgegen, als sie Garret bis zum Anschlag in sich fühlte. Das lang vermisste und überwältigende Gefühl nahm ihr vor Überraschung den Atem.

Garret nahm sich die Zeit Renee eine Strähne ihres Haars aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und sie mit einem Lächeln zu beobachten.  
Er hoffte sie taten das Richtige, hoffte dass Renee das hier wirklich so wollte, wie sie ihn glauben ließ… es gab da etwas in ihren Augen, nur ein Schatten, der hin und wider darüber huschte.. aber er war da und er hatte ihn gesehen.

Als er anfing langsam und vorsichtig sich in ihr zu bewegen schloss Renee die Augen und nahm ihm die Chance diesen Schatten erneut zu sehen, ihn zu ergründen. Er wollte es auch nicht wirklich wissen, es irritiert nur nach der begonnenen Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen. Schließlich bewegten sie sich beide langsam und zärtlich und ließen ihn den Gedanken vergessen.

Hin und wieder kamen sie zum Stillstand, um sich ausgiebig zu küssen, das Brennen in ihrer Körpermitte zu verzögern, das Verlangen auszureizen bis alles nach mehr zu schreien schien.

Renee öffnete jedoch nicht mehr ihre Augen, auch nicht als er anfing härter zu stoßen und er ihren Körper nach mehr verlangen fühlte, als sie sich ihm entgegen hob. Er presste sein Becken gegen ihres und mit jedem Stoß reizte er ihre empfindsame Perle. Sah es an ihrem entspannten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, und fühlte doch, dass sie auf einmal nicht mehr ganz bei ihm dabei war…. Doch sein eigenes Verlagen lenkte ihn ab, ließ ihn sich ganz auf die Bewegung konzentrieren, seine Hüften kreisten, bewegten sich schneller, stießen sanfter zu, dann wieder schneller und härter. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter, seine Atem wurde unruhiger, ihre Zunge leckte über ihre Lippen, ihre Hände verkrampften sich im Lacken, und als er nicht mehr länger zögern konnte und seine Bewegung gleichmäßiger und schneller wurde, bäumte sich Renee unter ihm auf. Sie spürte das zunehmende, warme Pulsieren ihrer Körpermitte, spürte sich um seinen harten Schaft zusammenziehen.

Garret bewegte sich inzwischen wild in ihr, jeder Stoß brachte ihn seinem eigenen Orgasmus näher. Er stöhnte bei jeder Bewegung seiner Hüfte lauter und lauter. Renee zog sich unter ihm zusammen und er spürte wie er in ihr vor Verlangen pochte. Ein weiterer Stoss und er war am Ziel. Er stöhnte vor Wonne und das berauschende Gefühl ließ ihn tief und laut aufstöhnen. Die Bewegung wurde langsamer, er musst zu Atem kommen, bewegte sich wieder etwas schneller und härter, wollte Renee geben, was sie ihm eben gegeben hatte, spürte auf einmal ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken, die sich in seiner Haut verkrampften, als sie unter seinen erneuten heftig werdend Stößen ihrem eigen Orgasmus nahe kam. Und als die Welt um sie herum explodierte, sich ihre Muskeln um ihn verkrampften, ließ sie ihre Erleichterung in einem leisen Stöhnen über ihrer Lippen kommen.

Erschöpft brach Garret über Renee zusammen, rollte sich auf seine Seite und schoss sie in seine Arme. Sie lagen eine Weile da, schweigend und mit sich zufrieden, gaben sich dem schönen, befreienden Gefühl in ihren Körpern hin, ehe sich Renee aufrichtete und ihn sanft küsste.

"Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst," flüstert Garret und wusste nicht wieso er sich dazu hatte hinreisen lasen. Und Renee reagiert genauso, wie er befürchtet hatte – sie sagte nichts, sah ihn nur merkwürdig berührt an, küsste seine Lippen erneut und richtet sich dann auf den Ellbogen abgestützt auf. „Sei nicht albern….", lächelte sie dann und rutschte auf ihre Seite des Bettes.

Garret starrte düster zur Decke, wusste auf einmal nicht mehr, was er davon halten sollte, war aber noch im selben Moment eingeschlafen, bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte…

---

Das heiße Wasser der Dusche lief über ihren Körper hinab, sammelte sich im Becken und lief in einem kleinen Strudel zwischen ihren Zehen in den Ablauf… Wasserdampf füllte das Badezimmer aus und das Plätschern des Wassers hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Renee. Sie stand mit den Händen gegen die Mosaik-Fließen gepresst da, ließ ihren Kopf hängen und versuchte nicht an Garret zu denken. Nicht an ihn, nicht an seine Berührungen, nicht an das was eben passier war…. Sie wollte nur das heiße Wasser auf ihrem Körper spüren, reinigend… Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie sich so schäbig fühlte – weil sie auf Garrets Geständnis nicht angemessen reagiert hatte? Weil sie aus dem Haus geschlichen war, kaum das Garret eingeschlafen war? Weil sie bei Garret ihre Einsamkeit ausgenutzt hatte, anstatt an ihren Sohn zu denken? Trost gesucht hatte, anstatt ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen?

Es gab keine Antwort, es gab nur das Wasser, das leider ihre Schuld nicht von ihr abwaschen konnte und sie befürchtete fast, die halbe Nacht hier zu stehen und das Wasser weiter auf sich rieseln zu lassen… sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Egal wie schön es gewesen war, egal wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte… Es machte alles nur noch komplizierter…..

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

XOx

„Nein.. nein so warten Sie doch.. ja ich hab verstanden. Sie können es auch nicht ändern. Schon klar…. Nein.. sagen Sie ihr ich werde es heute Mittag noch einmal probieren, " wütend knallte Garret den Hörer auf die Gabel und starrte das Telefon finster an.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was Ihnen das Telefon angetan hat, aber dieser Blick funktioniert nur am lebenden Objekt und ich spreche da aus Erfahrung," Jordan stand mit ein paar Akten vor die Brust gepresst an der offenen Tür und lächelte ihren Boss schwach an, bevor sie eintrat. Garret sah nur kurz zu ihr rüber, ehe er wieder seine Schreibtischplatte anstarrte. „Und falls Sie Zeit haben sollten, ich frage erst gar nicht nach Lust und Laune - ich hätte hier ein paar interessante Fälle, die auf die Morgenschicht warten..."

„Nicht jetzt Jordan", alles an was Garret jetzt nicht denken wollte war die Arbeit. Seit er heute Morgen alleine in seinem Bett aufgewacht war und sich hatte eingestehen müssen, dass Renee einfach ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen gegangen war, erfreute er sich nicht gerade der besten Laune. Sie hatte weder zuhause noch an ihrem Handy auf seine Anrufe reagiert. Und im Büro wimmelte ihn ständig ihre Sekretärin ab und vertröstete ihn auf später. Er kam sich ziemlich ausgenutzt vor und auch verwirrt und etwas hilflos. Sie hatten wohl gestern einen Fehler gemacht. Oder zumindest dachte das Renee. Anders konnte er sich diesen Rückzieher nicht erklären. Und er wusste nicht, auf wen oder was er mehr wütend sein sollte – auf sich, weil er es gestern erst so weit hatte kommen gelassen oder auf sie, die sich erst geziert, dann alles genommen hatte und am Ende verschwunden war. Es fühlte sich besser an, ihr die Schuld zu geben, wie meist, musste er sich eingestehen. Trotzdem blieb die miese Laune und als er aufsah und Jordan noch immer im Raum stehen sah, wurde das nicht besser. Entsprechend düster sah er sie an. Doch Jordan blieb wo sie war.

„Ich dachte wir beide hätten unsere Geheimzeichen…"

„Ja schon klar – die Rauchzeichen sind hoch und dunkel und sagen, dass Sie alleine sein wollen, aber ich dachte vielleicht wollen Sie mit Ihrer besten Freundin darüber reden? Wissen Sie, " unbeeindruckt von Garrets Miene ließ sich Jordan auf seinem Sofa nieder und plapperte weiter. „In den letzten Wochen waren Sie ziemlich unausstehlich. Wenn das selbst Brian auffällt… das soll schon was heißen."

„Brian?"

„Ihr Archivar aus dem Keller…"

„Uhm.. ja, " verlegen lächelte Garret und wünschte sich still und heimlich Jordan zum Teufel. Er wollte dieses Gespräch jetzt auf keinen Fall führen. So etwas lief bei Jordan immer in eine Richtung, die unangenehm wurde.  
Nur wusste er auch, dass Jordan ihm gar keine andere Wahl ließ.

„Also?"

„Also was?"

„Was ist passiert? Abgesehen davon, dass Sie es mal wieder geschafft haben Renee zu vertreiben…"

„Jordan, wenn Sie das etwas anginge, hätte ich schon längst..."

„Natürlich geht es mich was an. Ich meine, wer durfte sich ins Fettnäpfchen setzen, als er ins Krankenhaus raste, weil er dachte sein Freund würde ungerecht behandelt werden? Wer war es, der den kleinen Palmer ständig in seiner Mittagspause ausführen musste? Und wer musste während der Arbeitszeit losrennen, weil jemand gewisses vergessen hatte, Windeln mitzunehmen? Nein.. so nicht Garret…so werden Sie mich nicht los."

„Das ist schon eine Weile her…"

„Eben und seit dem haben wir weder die Staatsanwältin noch den kleinen Palmer je wieder gesehen. Besser gesagt seit dem sind Sie so richtig stinkig drauf."

„Was um alles in der Welt verstehen Sie nicht an ‚das geht sie nichts an, Jordan'?", versuchte es Garret noch einmal seufzend.

„Kommen Sie schon Garret. Sie wissen doch so gut wie ich, dass das genau die Zauberformel ist, um mich neugierig zu machen."

Garrets Stirn bewölkte sich und er spielte ganz kurz mit dem Gedanken Jordan einfach mit einem „Raus" anzubrüllen. Nur würde das bei Jordan überhaupt nichts nutzen. Er hatte nur angst davor sie würde erneut die Initiative ergreifen und in seiner Vertretung mit Renee reden. Nein, das war unvorstellbar. Nicht in der momentane Situation…

„Wenn es hilft Sie schnell wieder los zu werden – ja, ich hab einen Fehler gemacht, als ich Renee nicht mehr im Krankenhaus besucht habe und ihr Palmer vor ein paar Wochen einfach so in den Arm gedrückt habe und geflohen bin. Zufrieden?"

„Nein", Jordan grinste Garret breit an. Da ist noch mehr... das sah ein Blinder…

Garret schloss müde die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Reden,.. wieso wollte ständig jemand über irgendetwas reden. Das war anstrengend, man musste sich Gedanken machen, sich seinen Problemen und Ängsten stellen... auch wenn man sich hinter her angeblich besser fühlen sollte.

„Schauen Sie Jordan, ich dachte vor einem Jahr, dass das mit Renee Zukunft hätte und dass ich dieses Mal alles richtig gemacht habe. Aber irgendwie wohl kaum, wenn man Palmer anschaut und daran denkt wer sein Vater ist."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so scharf auf eine zweite Alimentenzahlung sind."  
Garret machte ein Gesicht als hätte er in eine pure Zitrone gebissen und Jordan hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut, ich unterbreche nicht mehr."

„Und als ich dachte, ich hätte eine zweite Chance, hab ich wieder alles kaputt gemacht. Ich habe nichts dazu gelernt. Und nach gestern.. na ja.. jetzt ist alles noch viel komplizierter."

Gestern? Jetzt? Jordan sah Garret ein bisschen länger als nötig forschend an, dann machte sie ein unfassbares Gesicht. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, Sie und Renee haben ... oh, ich verstehe… und jetzt will sie nicht mit Ihnen telefonieren weil…"

„Es ist nicht so wie Sie denken", entrüstete sich Garret ungerechterweise und schämte sich für die Lüge und für alles, was Jordan gerade in ihrem Kopf dachte. Aber ablenken war besser als mit Jordan jetzt über sein Sexualleben zu diskutieren. „Palmer ist krank. Renee wollte meine Hilfe und ich war zu… stolz, um mir anzuhören, was sie von mir wollte."

"Krank? Wie krank, " besorgt richtet sich Jordan etwas im Sofa auf. Vergessen war jeder Kommentar über Garrets Fehlentscheidungen, vergessen war jeder Gedanke und Vorstellung über das, was da zwischen Garret und Renee wahrscheinlich passiert war.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab nicht zugehört. Es geht um eine Rückenmarksspende…"

„Was ist los mit Ihnen, Garret? Wie nicht zugehört, bei so einem Thema. Was ist mir Renee? Dem Vater des Kindes?"

„Sie kommt wohl nicht ihn frage und ich glaube ‚Daniel', weiß nicht einmal bescheid.", Garret beugte sch nach vorne und seufzte tief.

„Dann tun Sie doch irgendwas Richtiges, so wie immer eben. Rufen - rufen Sie diesen Kerl an… Sie haben doch bestimmt die Nummer und erzählen Sie ihm davon. Manchmal ist es gut, wenn man jemand hilft, auch wenn er die Hilfe gar nicht will. Nur aus Angst vielleicht zu viel von sich preis zu geben."

„Ich weiß nicht", Garret wirkte unentschlossen. Das Richtige tun... ja tat er das nicht meist? Nur mit nicht immer ganz guten Resultaten? Und ja, die Nummer hatte er --- Renee hatte sie ihm für Notfälle anvertraut, zu einer Zeit, als er noch alleine auf Palmer aufgepasst hatte. Zudem wusste er auch gar nicht, ob Renee in letzter Zeit wirklich noch den engen Kontakt zu ihrem Ex pflegte. Komischerweise hatten sie bei ihren Treffen über so vieles gesprochen, aber nie darüber wie Daniel zu seinem Sohn stand, ob seine Frau davon wusste... er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wieso das so gewesen ist. Es war wie eine unsichtbare Barriere, die sie einfach vermieden hatten zu überschreiten.

Würde er jetzt Daniel anrufen, würde dies weit über das hinausging, was er sich erlauben durfte.

„Wenn das nicht das Richtig ist, dann schicken Sie ihr doch Blumen. So einen großen, überdimensionalen Strauss mit einer Menge Luftballons, wo noch überdimensionaler „Sorry" draufsteht…irgendetwas, das ihr zeigt, dass Ihnen das alles leid tut. "

„Ich glaube, da lasse ich mir lieber selbst was einfallen", wehrte Garret ab und war in Gedanken schon bei dem Telefonat mit Daniel Almato.

„War nur eine Idee. Nur Garret... lassen Sie es nicht wieder einfach so im Sand verlaufen, " mit ernster Miene stand Jordan auf und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo sie die Akten platziert. „Ach ja und die warten trotzdem auf Sie."

+o+

„Kannst du mir jetzt endlich den _guten_ Grund nennen, für den ich meinen Terminplan völlig umgeworfen habe", kam Renee mit entsprechendem Gesicht auf Garret zu, der an der Bar saß und ungeduldig den Eingang im Auge behalten hatte. Er versuchte sie anzulächeln, stellte dabei fest, wie müde sie aussah, die Ringe unter den Augen und sie hatte bestimmt zwei, drei Pfund verloren. Garret konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie es ihr ging und verstand nicht, wieso sie ihn nach der Nacht erneut aus ihrem Leben ausschloss. „Und sag jetzt nicht, dass das nur ein Vorwand war, um mich zu sehen, damit wir über neulich Abend reden können." Renee schlüpfte aus ihrem Mantel, den ihr Garret schweigend abnahm und an die Garderobe brachte.

„Einen Drink oder Wein", fragte er bei der Rückkehr, die Frage noch immer ignorierend, woraufhin Renee einfach ihn ignorierte und einen Wodka beim Barkeeper bestellte. „Also ich warte?", wandte sie sich ihm dann wieder zu und sah alles andere als begeistert aus. Das war sie auch nicht. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust darüber zu reden. Nur.. Garret hatte so wichtig am Telefon geklungen, dass sie einfach zusagen hatte müssen. Jetzt saß sie hier, hatte einen Termin bei Richter Jackson verschieben müssen, und man wusste ja, wie launisch Jackson auf so etwas reagierte. Kein guter Start für die Verhandlung nächste Woche vor seinem Richterstuhl.

Garret sah sie verstimmt an und setzte sich zu ihr an die Bar. „Ich würde gerne über Vorgestern reden, aber nachdem ich drei Tage am Telefon abgewimmelt wurde, geh ich einfach davon aus, dass es ein Unfall war und wir einfach nicht darüber reden wollen."

Renee sah kurz zu ihm, senkte dann den Blick und seufzte innerlich auf. Sie hatte ihn verletzt und ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen war so viel schwerer gefallen als noch vor einem halben Jahr. Trotzdem hatte sie es versucht. Jetzt saß sie hier und fühlte sich so schuldig. Und leider gar nicht bereit dazu zu reden.

„Aber entspann dich. Es geht wirklich nicht um uns, sondern alleine um Palmer und was wir tun könnten..."

„Wir? Jetzt überraschst du mich wirklich Garret. Palmer geht nur mich etwas an. Du wolltest mir nicht zuhören als ich kam, um dir ein paar Dinge wegen Palmer zu erklären..."

"Ich weiß, das tut mir auch leid. Darum hab ich mich ein wenig darum gekümmert, dass ein möglicher Spender heute Abend mit uns zu Abend isst."

„Du hast einen … wie...," Renee versuchte nicht all zu viel von ihrer Hoffnung zu zeigen. Sie wusste nur zu gut, was in diesem Fall Hoffnung, die ganz schnell zerschlagen werden konnte, in ihr ausrichten konnte. Und in Gesellschaft von Garret hatte sie nicht vor zusammenzubrechen.

Statt einer Antwort stand Garret auf und winkte Richtung Eingang. „Oh, da kommt er ja schon", Renee drehte sich interessiert um – zugeben auch ziemlich neugierig – und erstarrte. Nein.. das war nicht Garrets Ernst. Wie konnte er so etwas tun, ohne vorher mit ihr zu reden?

„Hallo Renee, Dr. Macy?", Daniel schüttelte dem Mann, von dem ihm Renee eine Zeitlang so viel erzählt hatte, bevor die Gespräche um ihn abgenommen hatten, die Hand und gab Renee links und rechts auf die Wange einen Begrüßungskuss. „Du siehst aus, als würdest du ein Gespenst sehen."

Ja, das kam dem ziemlich nahe, dachte Renee und sah zum Barkeeper. „Würden Sie sich bitte beeilen?", sie deutete auf das Glas und die Flasche, die er gerade in die Hand nahm.

Garret warf einen Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her und sah sofort, was Renees Ex meinte. Nicht nur das sie auf einmal verdammt blass geworden war… nein, sie reagierte auch ziemlich… merkwürdig. War es Wut auf ihn, oder Überraschung oder eine Mischung aus beidem?

„Also, wieso bin ich hier, Dr. Macy?"

„Um über ihren Sohn zu sprechen", Garret deutete auf einen freien Hocker neben sich, während der Barkeeper Renee den Wodka servierte. In dem Moment als Daniel sie beide überrascht anblickte, erst Renee und dann langsam Garret und den Satz „Über meinen… welchen Sohn?" in den Raum stellte, setzte Renee ihr Glas an, nippte kurz daran und stürzte es dann in einem zweiten langen Zug hinunter....

+o+

„Würdest du mir das bitte erklären?" Garret stieß die Tür des Lokals auf und eilte Renee hinterher, die auf ein wartendes Taxi zu lief. Als sie es ereichte und die Tür öffnen wollte, kam er bei ihr an und packte sie am Arm, zwang sie zu sich herum. „Würdest du mir bitte sagen, wieso er nichts von Palmer weiß? Wieso du einfach aufstehst und gehst?"

Renee sah Garret wütend an, versuchte ihren Arm freizubekommen und blickte zurück zum Lokal. Daniel blieb wenigstens wo er war und sie musste nicht auch noch seine Fragen beantworten. „Weil er nicht der Vater ist okay?"

„Er ist nicht..."

„Und ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden. Ich bin durcheinander und auch wütend. Du hättest Daniel nicht ohne mit mir zu reden anrufen dürfen."

„Ja aber ich wollte doch nur helfen…. Und wenn nicht Daniel.. wer dann?"

Als Renee gerade dazu ansetzte ihn sarkastisch zu fragen, ob er es noch immer nicht kapiert hatte, stieg der Taxifahrer aus. „Gibt es Schwierigkeiten Ma'am. Soll ich die Polizei rufen?"

„Nein ist schon gut," winkte Renee ab, während Garret sie hastig los ließ und einen Schritt zurück trat. In seinem Gesicht stand blankes Entsetzen und als er sie anblickte war so ein seltsamer Glanz in seinen Augen, den Renee nur zu gut kannte... er war getroffen, tief getroffen. Sie hatte es einmal mehr geschafft ihm unglaublich wehgetan zu haben. Darum die Flucht. So schnell es ging.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du wohl langsam verstand," seufzte Renee, öffnete die Tür und stieg in den Wagen ein. Der Taxifahrer wartete noch eine Sekunde, ehe er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass dieser Mann keine Gefahr bedeutete und stieg ebenfalls ein.

Garret sagte kein Wort mehr, schluckte hart und sah dabei zu, wie Renee die Tür zuschlug und das Taxi langsam anrollte. Fassungslos sah er dem Wagen hinterher… da war auf einmal nur noch leere in seinem Kopf und er hatte das Gefühl furchtbar zu frieren. Er schlug den Mantelkragen hoch und stand noch immer da, obwohl das Taxi längst im Verkehrsdschungel verschwunden war….

Langsam begann sein Verstand wieder zu arbeiten und er begriff, wie kalt und herzlos Renee ihn in einer Minute zum Vater gemacht hatte…

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**TEil 8**

_„Welcher Sohn? Renee?", verwirrt und unsicher… „ Welcher Sohn?", eindringlicher als keine Antwort kam, doch noch immer unsicher. „ Was.. was -- was meint Dr. Macy damit…", Daniel sah Renee durcheinander an, nicht sicher, ob er den anderen Mann richtig verstanden hatte, doch Dr. Macy schien auf einmal genauso verwirrt zu sein wie er._

+++

Renee stöhnte und schloss die Augen, während sie sich in ihr Sofa sinken ließ und dabei den Telefonhörer kraftlos in der Hand hielt. Und dabei hallte Dans Stimme noch immer in ihrem Ohr nach.  
Eigentlich wollte sie nicht schon wieder an die Einzelheiten von vor einer Woche denken. Aber seit sie aus der Bar geflohen war, verfolgten sie die letzten Minuten dieses Treffens Tag für Tag.

Aber war das auch ein Wunder? Eine Lüge, mehr als ein Jahr aufrechterhalten, war einfach so aufgeflogen. Sie hatte Garret … oh nein, sie wollte jetzt nicht an Garret oder an seinen Gesichtsausdruck denken, an diesen fragenden Blick, die Verwirrung darin, die Enttäuschung oder gar an das, was in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen gänzlich zerbrochen war.  
Doch leider ließ sich das wie die letzten Tage über schon nicht, verhindern.

+++

_„Palmer, Mr. Almato. __Wir reden von ihrem und Renees Sohn…"___

_„Du hast ein… Kind?" Daniel sah durcheinander zwischen den beiden hin und her. Was um alles in der Welt passierte hier gerade? Wieso sah Renee so schockiert aus und dieser ihm doch eigentlich fremder Mann so verletzt?_

+++

Tja und alles was sie getan hatte, war sich einen weiteren Wodka zu bestellen, um keinen der beiden länger ansehen zu müssen. Leider war dank ihrer Angewohnheit das Glas gleich wieder leer und es war ein drittes gefolgt, hinter dem sie sich schließlich verstecken konnte, um dem einen nicht erklären zu müssen, wieso er nichts davon wusste und um dem anderen nicht gestehen zu müssen, dass sie ihn belogen hatte. Die Lüge, die jetzt, wo sie aufgedeckt war, ihn zum Vater ihres Kindes machte.

Renee starrte das Telefon in ihrer Hand an. Nicht sicher ob sie das hier wirklich tun wollte. Sie musste. Sie war es Garret schuldig…

+++

_„Er... er weiß nichts davon, Renee? Wieso nur hast du Palmers Vater…"_

+++

Weiter war er gar nicht gekommen, weil sie feige, wie das größte Miststück der Welt, ihren Mantel geholt hatte und in die anbrechende Dunkelheit entflohen war. Sie hatte die beiden Männer mit dieser Neuigkeit allein gelassen, auch wenn ihr Garret gefolgt war... sie hatte nichts gesagt, um etwas zu retten, auch nicht als er sie aufhielt und eine Antwort wollte. Das meiste hatte Garret auch ohne Worte verstanden.

Renee seufzte und legte das Telefon auf den Couchtisch. Was sollte sie Garret sagen? Wie sollte sie ihm überhaupt irgendetwas erklären, ohne das er nicht sofort vor Wut platzte?

_Nichts. Es gab absolut nichts._

Er wusste jetzt wer Palmer war, wer er vor allem für Palmer war… wenn er mehr wollte, sollte er kommen. Sie war ihm so vieles schuldig, aber es ging hier schon lange nicht mehr nur um ihn und sie. Sondern um den gemeinsamen Sohn. Es stand im Frei zu kommen und ihn als solchen zu akzeptieren. Sie würde ihm nicht mehr im Weg stehen. Schon gar nicht jetzt, wo Palmer krank war und die Chancen auf eine Heilung womöglich von Garret abhingen.

Wenn sie jedoch das Hindernis sein sollte, würde sie es verstehen, wenn er nicht kam, sich nicht mehr meldete und sich in Zukunft die beruflichen Wege nur noch selten kreuzten. Sie hatte ganz sicher kein Recht ihn zu etwas zu drängen oder zu zwingen. Nicht nachdem sie ihm vor mehr als einem Jahr eine wichtige Entscheidung abgenommen hatte.

**Institut****  
****Zur selben Zeit**

Eine Tür wurde zugeschlagen und das Dröhnen hallte durch die Flure. Nichts Neues. Seit einer Woche war dieses Geräusch öfters zu hören. Man hatte nur die Wahl zu treffen zwischen: einem wütenden Kollegen, der gerade von Macy gewaltig angeschnauzt worden war oder Macy selbst, der übel gelaunt im Institut auftauchte.

Beides war bedrückend und vergiftete gehörig die Atmosphäre. Und leider hatte niemand die leiseste Ahnung was da vor sich ging. Die meisten schlichen neugierig um Lily oder Jordan, in der Hoffnung etwas Informatives aufzuschnappen. Nur waren die beiden dieses Mal selbst überfragt und die Versuche an Garret heranzukommen waren recht spärlich bisher ausgefallen, da Garret jedes Mal lautstark klar gemacht hatte, dass seine Probleme niemanden etwas angingen.

Doch als nach dem Türgeknalle ein wütender Woody bei Jordan im Autopsie-Raum auftauchte, dessen Gesicht so ziemlich deutlich verriet, was er dachte, begann Jordan über einen neuen Anlauf nachzudenken. Mit der Schutzbrille auf der Nase und dem Skalpell in der Hand, das gerade tief in der Brust einer männlichen Leiche vor ihr versank, sah sie ihm entgegen.

„Also eines sage ich dir Jordan, wenn ihr nicht bald anfangt euren Boss zurückzupfeifen, komme ich nicht mehr her, sondern schicke Brazil, Seely oder Cruz. Das wird dann ganz besonders lustig, wenn Mr. Schlechtgelaunt auf Mr. Übelgelaunt, Mr. Kaltschnäuzig und Mr. Überheblich trifft. Ehrlich ich mein's ernst, " betonte Woody, als Jordan ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn anblickte.

„Und was genau ist passiert, wenn du uns mit diesen Plagen drohst?"

„Ich habe nur höfflich angefragt wo der Autopsie-Bericht von dieser unbekannten Leiche bei der Trinity Kirche bliebe und er hat mich angeguckt als wollte er mich fressen. Schließlich wollte er wissen über welche Leiche ich überhaupt spreche. Und das von Macy?"

„Ja, nein.. ich meine jeder kann doch mal was vergessen. Alle Namen hat er sich nicht im Kopf. Aber deswegen hast du doch sicher nicht die Tür hinter dir zugeschlagen?"

„Oh nein, das kam erst, als ich ihn ganz nett daran erinnerte, dass das Opfer erschossen wurde und zwar vermutlich von jenem Heckenschützen, der wahrscheinlich das Attentat auf seine Freundin ausgeübt hat. Also ich würde das nicht so einfach vergessen, wenn jemand auf dich geschossen hätte. Und das hab ich ihm dann leider auch genau so gesagt. Mann kann der wütend werden."

Jordan sah ihn besorgt an. Das grenzte ja auf einmal das Problem mit Garret gewaltig ein. „Na ja, die beiden haben seit Wochen mal wieder ein paar Probleme.", dann verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einem kleinen Lächeln, als ihr die Worte von Woody so richtig bewusst wurden. Aber leider änderte das nichts an dem, was zwischen ihnen selbst vor ein paar Monaten passiert war und unsichtbar noch immer ein bisschen zwischen ihnen stand.

„Hm., ist das was Neues?", sicher nicht, gab sich Woody selbst die Antwort und sah Jordan einen Moment länger an. Er wollte nicht an die Monate nach seinem Krankenhausaufenthalt denken, an die schwierige Annäherungen an Jordan und umgekehrt, bis sie wieder so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zurück erobert hatten. Aber die Gedanken waren sofort in seinem Kopf. Als er ihren fragenden Blick wegen seines Schweigens bemerkte schüttelte er hastig den Kopf. „Na ja, aber das ist trotzdem kein Grund jemanden gleich so anzubrüllen. Ach ja, die Krönung – er wollte wissen, ob du mich geschickt hättest, um ihn jetzt über so einen billigen Trick auszufragen. Also bitte... so etwas hab ich doch nicht nötig. Da bin ich eben etwas lauter gegangen."

„Garret ist ein bisschen… ach ich weiß auch nicht. Nimm's ihm nicht übel. Irgendwas ist gehörig schief gelaufen. Ich versuch es heute Abende herauzufinden. Wünsch mir viel Glück. Aber was deinen Toten angeht.. ich war bei der Autopsie dabei. Es ist tatsächlich dasselbe Kaliber, das sie aus… aus Renee geholt haben, " Jordan fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken an das Attentat noch immer ein bisschen seltsam. Es war nicht so, dass sie und Renee seit dem Fall Emmett Parker Freunde geworden wären, aber etwas hatte sich an ihrer Beziehung geändert. Und die Tatsache, dass Renee geholfen hatte, dass Garret über den Fall Oliver Titleman einen Fuß zurück ins Institut bekam, rechnete sie ihr noch immer still und heimlich hoch an. „ Selbe Waffe. Aber ansonsten gab es keinen Hinweis auf den Täter. Und die Kirche ist doch auch viel zu weit außerhalb des „Jagdgebietes". Oder nicht?"

Woody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß. Aber vielleicht hat der arme Kerl nur als Übungsziel gedient?"

„Ach ja deine Theorie.. die stimmt in der Tat. Der Unbekannte war schon 24 Stunden vor dem Attentat tot.", Jordan sah ihn bedauernd an. Sie hätte ihm gerne mehr angeboten, um den Komplizen des Auftragsmörders fassen zu können und was noch viel wichtiger war, diesen freigesprochenen Killer erneut vor das Gericht zu bringen. Der dank Garret wieder frei herumlief. Aber nein.. das war nicht ganz richtig. Er hatte nur getan was er für richtig gehalten hatte. Und sie hatten ihn dabei unterstützt. Ein gefundener Stofffetzen konnte nicht eindeutig als etwas nachgewiesen werden, was der Täter am Leib getragen hatte. Auch wenn es neben sonstigen Spuren dieses Mannes an einem der Tatorte gefunden worden war. Leider waren diese Spuren auch nur sehr dürftig gewesen. Ein halber Fußabdruck, ein verwischter Fingerabdruck, eine Brandspur auf dem Fensterrahmen, wo er die Waffe aufgelegt hatte… sonst nichts. Kein Wunder, dass die Jury ihn freigesprochen hatte. Um Beweise vorlegen zu können, die halfen, hatte Garret um Aufschub gebeten. Manche Analysen dauerten eben nicht wie im Fernsehen zwei oder drei Stunden. Sondern ehe zwei bis drei Tage. Aber der Richter wollte der Staatsanwaltschaft für so etwas nicht noch mehr Zeit einräumen.

„Okay, dann lass ich dich mal weiterarbeiten", Woody versuchte sich mit einem Pokergesicht nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihm der Anblick zwischen ihnen auf der Bahre Übelkeit bereitete und sah deswegen eilig auf seine Uhr. „Ich hab auch noch einen Termin bei einem möglichen Augenzeugen. Ich muss mich ranhalten. Mein Chef sitzt mir wegen Walcott im Nacken. Er will Erfolge sehen."

„Na dann viel Glück", wünschte Jordan, während sie Wood nur noch hinterher blicken konnte.

**Etwas später am Abend**

Jordan verließ ihr Büro, während sie sich gerade ihre Jacke überzog und die Tasche umhängte. Ihr Plan bei Garret reinzusehen war bisher nicht umzusetzen gewesen. Zu viel Arbeit, zu viel schlechte Laune, die um sich griff… wenn sogar Lily abriet Garret über den Weg zu laufen.. das wollte was heißen. Doch bei Garret brannte noch Licht und unter einer halb heruntergelassenen Jalousie sah sie ihn am Schreibtisch sitzen. Unschlüssig blieb Jordan stehen, obwohl sie nur noch wenige Schritte von der Schwingtür trennten. Von jener Tür, die ihr den Feierabend schenken würde. Aber wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?  
Also machte sie auf den Absätzen kehrt und ging zurück zu Garrets Aquarium, klopfte vorsichtige gegen die offene Tür und sah Garret dabei nachdenklich an. Er wirkte abwesend, brütete über etwas und nahm sie erst wahr, als sie ein zweites Mal mit den Worten: „Erde an Garret", in sein Büro eintrat.

Überraschend verdüsterte sich sein Blick nicht sofort, noch legte er seine Stirn in Falten oder setzte zu etwas an, dass unweigerlich laut sein würde.

Er sah sie nur an, als wäre sie gar nicht richtig da und Jordan bemerkte mit Unbehagen das Glas in seiner Hand, die nicht wie sonst sorgfältig geschlossene unterste Schublade und die neben ihm geöffnete Flasche.

„Garret… ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ja…," er folgte ihrem Blick zu der Flasche und seufzte. „ich bin seit einer Stunde nicht mehr im Dienst."

„Mhm... und Sie sitzen hier noch immer alleine, weil Sie kein zu Hause haben?"

„Was soll ich dort? Dort erwarten mich nur ein paar Rechnungsstapel, ein leerer Kühlschrank und mir ist das Eis ausgegangen...", er klimperte mit dem Eis im Glas.

Jordan kam nicht umhin zu grinsen und löste sich vom Türrahmen, um sich auf die Schreibtischkante zu setzen. „Sie wollen nicht zufällig langsam darüber reden? Das halbe Institut erzittert inzwischen schon beim bloßen Klang ihres Namens."

„So schlimm?", Garret sah dabei nicht einmal auf, nippte an seinem Glas und seufzte. Seine Schultern sackten nach unten, während er die Stirn in Falten legte und damit bei Jordan leichte Panik auslöste. „Sicher… so schlimm", gab er sich dann selbst die Antwort und sah erneut seufzend auf. „Ihre Idee, Renees Ex-Mann anzurufen…"

„Oh wow... Sie haben es tatsächlich gewagt…"

„Unterbrechen Sie mich einfach nicht", fuhr Garret gewohnt mies drauf auf und Jordan hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Okay.. ich halt die Klappe."

Garret schluckte und sah Jordan entschuldigen an, eh e ruhiger fort fuhr. „Ja ich hab es gewagt. Aber es war eine Scheißidee, Jordan. Jetzt ist nichts ist mehr so wie es war. Gar nichts mehr. Überhaupt nichts…"

Jordan hätte gerne gewusst was Garret genau meinte, aber sie wagte nach eben nicht noch einmal zu unterbrechen. Sie sah Garret nur geduldig an und wartete bis er bereit war mehr zu sagen.

„Er ist nicht Palmers Vater. Renees Ex meine ich. Er hatte nicht mal etwas von dem Kind gewusst."

„Wow..", entfuhr es Jordan zum zweiten Mal voller Überraschung und erntete einen tadelnden Blick, der sie diese Mal nicht abhielt weiter zu reden. „Wow.. Renee hat Sie eiskalt angelogen? Aber wieso? Kennen Sie den richtigen Vater etwa zu gut? Oh.. nein Sie hatte eine künstliche Befürchtung und hat sich geschämt darüber zu…"

„Jordan!"

„Schon gut, schon gut…", grinste Jordan breit. „Dann sagen Sie es schon endlich."

Garret sah Jordan einen Moment lang an, senkte den Blick und drehte das Glas, ehe er in der Lag war die Frage mit leiser, rauer Stimme zu beantworten. „Ich.. ich bin der Vater…"

Jordans Mund klappte auf und seit langem fiel Jordan zum ersten Mal keine dumme Bemerkung ein…  
**  
****Ein paar Minuten später**

Garret sah Jordan nach, wie sie aus dem Büro zum Ausgang schritt und schloss die Augen, als sie verschwunden war. Es hatte gut getan Jordan gegenüber die Wahrheit zu sagen. Nicht nur, weil sie ihn nun besser verstehen würde, nein sondern auch um selbst dieser Wahrheit ins Gesicht zusehen. Er hatte eine Woche versucht nicht all zu sehr darüber nachzudenken, was das für ihn bedeutete. Für sein Leben, für die Zukunft. Er war doch viel zu alt, um noch einmal von vorne anzufangen. Er hatte es ja gerade mal so mit Ach und Krach geschafft Abby großzuziehen und das in einer Vater-Kind Beziehung, die laut den schlauen Gelehrten die sein sollte, die von einer festen und starken Bindung sprach: Väter und Töchter.. eine Liebe fürs Leben. Er wusste leider, dass es auch anders sein konnte. Das die Arbeit einen auffraß, das man nie da war, wenn man gebraucht wurde, dass einem am Ende alles entglitt. Wieso sonst hatte er kaum noch Kontakt zu Abby, seit sie die Highschool abgeschlossen hatte und aufs College ging?

Wie sollt das dann erst mit einem Sohn werden, in dem man als Mann sofort, ob man wollte oder nicht, eine gewisse Erwartung setzte? Der Stammhalter, der Mann in der Familie, der es mal besser haben sollte, der eine andere Erziehung erfahren sollte, wie man selbst sie hatte.. und dadurch erst recht einen Fehler nach dem andere machte, weil man strenger war, weil man glaubte dasselbe Wesen zu haben, wusste was man sich abverlangen konnte und damit auch vom eigenen Sohn erwarten durfte. Die Tochter war das unbekannte Wesen, die kleine Prinzessin, die zur Fremden wurde, wenn die Pubertät kam, wo man bereitwillig die Fehler die Mutter machen ließ und dabei immer als Gewinner hervorging, weil mein seine kleine Prinzessin weiterhin auf dem Podest stehen ließ, auf dem man sie erhoben hatte ...

Und ja, wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er Angst. Oh ja, Angst die Fehler seiner Eltern noch einmal zu wiederholen. Noch einmal ein Kind groß zu ziehen, ohne die eigenen inneren Dämonen bekämpft zu haben. Das wollte er nicht. Es hatte schon Abby nicht gut getan.

Es war besser, wenn Renee weiterhin für Palmer alleine da sein würde. Palmer war besser ohne ihn dran. Doch was wäre in 20 Jahren, wenn Palmer eines Tages vor seiner Tür stand und ihn genau dafür verantwortlich machte? Dafür, dass er sich rausgehalten hatte, kein Interesse am Sohn je zeigte und am Ende für sein Versagen vor irgendetwas verantwortlich gemacht wurde. Konnte er das vertreten?

Die Gedanken begannen sich zu wiederholen und sich immer mehr um die Frage was Palmer für ihn und umgekehrt bedeutete zukreisen. Es tat weh langsam einzusehen, dass die eigene Feigheit und Angst, zu nichts führte. Garret stöhnte auf, vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände und trank dann das nächste Glas…

Jordan hatte leider auch keinen Rat gewusst, ihm nur vor dem Gehen aufmunternd auf den Rücken geklopft und versprochen für ihn dazusein, wenn er wieder jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Das half ihm leider gerade nicht sonderlich weiter.

Und die Gedanken hörten nicht auf, wanderten weiter zu Renee. Wie hatte sie ihm das antun können? Wie hatte sie ihm ein ganzes Jahr im Leben von Palmer vorenthalten können? Das heranwachsen von Leben in ihr, die Geburt… wieso nur? Weil ihre Beziehung am Ende so festgefahren gewesen war? Jeder von ihnen Angst vor dem nächsten Schritt gehabt hatte?

Doch eines war ihm bewusst - wenn er sie mied, würde er wohl nie Antworten bekommen. Aber er hatte vor einer Begegnung mit ihr genauso viel Angst, wie er sich eine Begegnung wünschte, um ihr eine Menge an den Kopf zu werfen.

Was war nur los mit dieser Frau? Hatte sie erst über ihren Schatten springen können, als es um das Leben von Palmer ging? War sie in jener Nacht vor zwei Wochen bei ihm gewesen, um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen? Hatte sie nur aus Angst davor mit ihm zu reden sich auf den Sex mit ihm eingelassen? Weil er ablenkte, weil er betäubte...?  
Und ihre Sorgen um ihn? Waren sie echt gewesen, als sie ihn auf sein kleines „Problem" angesprochen hatte? War es geschehen, weil er der Vater von Palmer war und sie ihn noch brauchte, um Palmers Leben zu retten? Oder waren da noch Gefühle? War es nur wie üblich eiskalte Berechnung?

Doch er hatte nicht den Schatten vergessen, den er kurz in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. Er war da gewesen, wenn auch nur kurz. Die Erinnerung an jene Nacht und den Morgen danach tat weh. Zu wissen, dass er etwas Wichtiges übersehen hatte, einen leisen Hilferuf… weil er zu betrunken gewesen war, weil er in dem Moment derjenige gewesen war, der berechnend die Situation ausgenutzt hatte, nur eins wollte und es auch bekam.

_Idiot!!_

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Am nächsten Morgen**

Woody saß schon geschlagene fünf Minuten unbeweglich hinter seinem Lenkrad und starrte auf das heruntergekommene Etablisiment hinaus. Hier sollte er seinen Zeugen treffen? Ganz sicher? Das war kein Witz? Hier würde er sich ja sämtliche Krankheiten holen, die er kannte und all jene, von denen er noch nie etwas gehört hatte!!!

Woody schloss einen Moment die Augen und zog dann den Notizzettel heraus, den ihm gestern ein junger Officer in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Mit einem schönen Gruß von einem gewissen Matt Wolff, jenem Informant, den er Jordan gegenüber erwähnt hatte.

Ja, hier stand die Adresse. Woody war offenbar richtig.

Widerwillig öffnete er die Tür, stieg aus und trat ein paar Schritte auf die Straße hinaus. Noch immer zögernd blieb er erst einmal da stehen wo er war, und sah an dem 5-stöckigen Gebäude nach oben. Die beleuchtete Anzeigentafel hing halb aus der Wand gerissen über dem Eingang, vom Schriftzug „The Blue River" fehlten sämtliche „e"'s und an einigen Stellen des Gebäudes bröckelte der Putz hässlich von der Wand ab.

Wenn man die Sache positiv sehen wollte, dann konnte man fast behaupten, dass das Haus verglichen mit den abbruchreifen Gebäuden des Straßenzuges in einem gutem Zustand war.  
Na ja, er hatte ja wenigstens seine Marke und die Dienstwaffe. Das war schon mal ein ganz guter Schutz – zumindest wenn er es sich lange genug einredete. Und er war ja auf alle Überraschungen vorbereitet. Dachte er jedenfalls.

Woody blickte rasch nach links und rechts, rannte über die Straße als frei war, und kam vor der alten, abgeschossenen Eingangstür zum Stillstand. Noch fehlte ihm der Mut, den er sich eben versucht hatte einzureden und deswegen zögerte er erneut. Aber das hier war nicht die erste abgefuckte Gegend, die er wegen eines Informanten aufsuchte oder in der er nach einem Verdächtigen suchte. Nur in dem Fall hing so vieles mit drinnen. Sein Chef, der einen schnellen Abschluss wollte, die Staatsanwältin, die den Täter schnellst möglich vor Gericht zerren wollte und ein Gerichtsmediziner, der einen Schuldigen haben wollte, damit der Schuss auf seine Freundin gerächt sein würde....

_Woodrow.. reiß dich zusammen... hier geht's leider um so vieles... __  
__Jetzt mach schon._

Noch immer widerwillig öffnete er die Tür und war überrascht eine alte Türglocke zu hören, die klar und leise bimmelte. Doch das war schon alles was noch zu funktionieren schien oder neuerem Datums war. Der Rest war so trostlos wie das Äußere. Alte, abgewetzte Möbel, ein ausgeblichener Teppich, ein Getränkeautomat der laut surrte und dessen Beleuchtung an- und ausging, eine Theke deren grüner Lack abblätterte..

Also, ob hier noch jemand wohnte? Mit einem Stirnrunzeln drehte sich Woody um seine Achse und sah sich zweifelnd um. So viel zu verlässlichen Zeugen, die einen todsichern Tipp hatten…

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Die tiefe und unfreundliche Stimme ließ Woody zur Theke herumfahren, hinter der ein schmieriger Typ aufgetaucht war. Wieso musste immer alles so klischeehaft sein, seufzte Woody und trat an die Theke heran. Weil man hier hübsche Frauen, in engen roten Kleidern nur an den Straßenecken antrifft?

Woody ließ seine Marke aufblitzen und vermied es der Theke zu nahe zu kommen. „Ja können Sie mir. Ich suche einen Kerl namens Scotty. Er soll hier wohnen."

„Ach ja und wer sagt das? Ich meine sieht das hier aus, als würde noch jemand hier wohnen?" Der Mann nahm seine Zigarre aus dem Mund und lachte tief und rauchig, bevor er hässlich zu husten begann. Woody rümpfte angewidert die Nase und wedelte sich dann den Rauch vor dem Gesicht weg.

„Nicht wirklich Sir… also, sagt Ihnen der Name etwas?"

„Ja kann sein. Kommt darauf an was man von ihm will."

„Ich dachte die Marke wäre ausreichend," sagte Woody nicht mehr ganz so freundlich.

„Na ja.. da ist was dran. 2. Stock. Zimmer 213. Wohnt auch nur noch dort, weil er gut bezahlt, um unerkannt zu bleiben. Also.. Sie wissen nichts von mir." Der Alte schlurfte zurück in sein Hinterzimmer, wo Woody den Fernseher laufen hören konnte und stöhnte auf. Gott sei Dank.. war doch gar nicht so schlimm gewesen…

Im zweiten Stock angekommen sah sich Woody erst einmal um – ausgeblichener Teppich, an manchen Stellen völlig durchgetreten und an den Ecken löste er sich bereits. Die Tapeten waren vergilbt, hingen von der Wand und die einzige Lichtröhre, die noch brannte, surrte leise und flackerte unruhig. Woody blieb ruhig stehen, lauschte in die Stille hinein, aber hörte weder etwas, das auf weitere Bewohner schließen ließ, noch sonst etwas Verdächtiges.  
Auch kein Telefonklingeln, das dem Bewohner von Zimmer 213 sein Kommen ankündigen sollte.

Vor Zimmertür 213 hob Woody schließlich die Hand, um anzuklopfen und musste völlig perplex mit ansehen, wie kurz bevor seine Knöcheln das Holz berührten, die Tür aufgerissen wurde und er direkt in den Lauf einer Schrotflinte blickte.

**Institut, selbe Zeit**

„Morgen Garret", Jordan blieb auf ihrem Weg ins Büro an der offenen Tür des Chefs stehen und hob den zweiten Pappbecher Kaffee in die Höhe. „Ich dachte Sie haben vielleicht auch eher Lust auf eine Runde frisch gebrühten, italienischen Kaffees, als auf den aus dem Pausenraum."

Garret sah von seinen Unterlagen auf und schenkte Jordan ein kleines Lächeln, welches Jordan ungemein erleichterte. Das war mehr, als sie in den letzten Tagen von ihm je hätte erwarten können. „Das ist lieb... aber falls Sie mich wegen irgendetwas bestechen wollen..."

„Also wirklich, wie kommen Sie nur immer auf so etwas! Wie könnte ich?" Mit einem Grinsen trat Jordan ein und reichte ihm den Becher. „Ich dachte eher daran, dass Sie ein bisschen Liebe und Zuneigung gebrauchen könnten. Und etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen Ihres Katers."

Garret verzog das Gesicht und versuchte dann Jordan streng anzusehen, was ihm nicht gelang. Sie hatte ja recht. Er hatte wirklich gestern zu viel getrunken und er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Mit einem Seufzen warf er einen kurzen Blick auf das Display seines Handys, das neben ihm lag und sah darauf zwei unbeantwortete Anrufe, die eingegangen waren, als er wohl die Autopsie an diesem toten Fleischer in Autopsie 1 durchgeführt hatte. Herzversagen, mitten am Arbeitsplatz.

„Tja... was soll ich sagen..."

„Sagen Sie einfach Danke."

„Danke," dabei nahm Garret seine Lesebrille ab und nippte am Becher. „Gibt es sonst noch was, Jordan?"

„Uhm.. nein... nein...," Jordan ging in Richtung Tür zurück, drehte sich aber dann noch einmal herum. „Woody war gestern hier. Er hat neue Informationen wegen unserem Heckenschützen. Also - er ist ihm auf der Spur. Falls Sie es noch nicht wissen sollten." Als Garret dazu schwieg, ging Jordan weiter. Nur um in der Tür noch einmal stehen zu bleiben. „Und... sind Sie gestern noch zu einem Entschluss gekommen, was Ihre neue Vaterrolle angeht?"

„Jordan... nicht übertreiben. Kaffee.. gut. Fragen... schlecht."

„Schon klar. Ich will ja nur helfen", wehrte Jordan ab. Aber bitte, wenn Garret nicht reden wollte... na ja, gestern Abend hatte er mehr geredet, als es ihr lieb gewesen war, also wollte sie sich nicht beklagen... „Aber es ist Ihre Sache. Schon klar.. bin schon weg."

Garret sah Jordan mit einem Kopfschütteln hinter her. Und gab ihr Recht. Leider. Er musste etwas tun. Er hatte schon eine Woche verstreichen lassen, ohne sich bei Renee zu melden, ohne mit seinen Gedanken auf einen grünen Zweig gekommen zu sein. Er musste ja nicht unbedingt mit Renee reden.. noch nicht, aber zumindest sollte er langsam wissen, was er wollte. Aber vielleicht war reden gar kein so dummer Plan. Schließlich galt es ja nur über Parker zu reden. Da konnten sie schön alles beiseite lassen, was sie beide betraf...

**Hotelzimmer**

„Okay... okay Mann.. ganz sachte, ja? Nehmen Sie die Waffe runter und wir unterhalten uns. Wir zwei. Also Sie und ich. Reden. Fragen stellen... Boston Police?" Woody hielt die Hand mit seiner Marke hoch und zeigte die unbewaffnete andere. Und ganz langsam wurde der Lauf der Waffe gesenkt.

Woody atmete erleichtert durch, nur um mit einem lauten „Oh woah" am Kragen gepackt und ins Zimmer gezogen zu werden.

Drinnen war es stickig und dunkel. Er hörte die Klimaanlage laut summen und rümpfte die Nase bei dem Gestank nach kalter Pizza, abgestandenem Bier, kaltem Zigarettendunst und etwas, das verdächtig nach Waffenöl roch.

„Ehm.. Scotty?"

„Wer will das wissen?"

„Ehm.. Det. Woody Hoyt. Vom Boston PD. Sie kennen einen ...Wolff?"

„Sie meinen Matty? Ja... hat der gesagt, Sie sollen herkommen?"

Woody kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, um diesen Scotty besser sehen zu können, der sich aber geschickt so zwischen Tür und Fensterwand positioniert hatte, dass ihn das bisschen Licht durch die Jalousie von hinten anstrahlte und Woody blendete. Aber er erkannte, dass der Mann groß und schlacksig war, kurze Haare, wenn nicht sogar kahlrasiert. Eine Armeehose und Springerstiefel, kein Shirt. Bauchmuskeln auf denen man ohne weiteres einen Apfel hätte klein reiben können und die sogar Woody kurz neidisch betrachten musste...

„Nun... ich suche jemanden. Und er meinte, Sie wüssten wo ich diesen jemanden finden kann..."

"Matty redet ein bisschen zu viel, als gut für ihn ist," brummte Scotty und ließ Woody erschaudern, als er die Schrottflinte sicherte, wob ein leises KLICK ertönte. Das machte Woody erst bewusst, in welcher Gefahr er sich bis gerade eben noch wirklich befunden hatte.

„Hören Sie, Scotty.. ich bin von der Mordkommission. Ich bin hinter einem Heckenschützen her, der im Auftrag eines Auftragkillers Trittbrettfahrer spielt," Woody unterbrach sich selbst. Er bezweifelte, dass Scotty ihm hatte folgen können. Vielleicht sollte er es so einfach wie möglich halten, damit er auch schnell wieder von hier verschwinden konnte. „Was ich Ihnen damit sagen möchte ist, dass ich nicht an ihren Waffengeschäften interessiert bin. Nur an den Namen eines Kunden."

„Sie verpfeifen mich also nicht?", das pure Misstrauen in Scottys Stimme machte Woody erneut nervös.

„Mein Wort darauf."

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern, während Scotty am Gesicht von Woody versuchte abzulesen, ob er ihm trauen konnte. Oder ob es nur leere Versprechungen waren, um ihm die Information zu entlocken. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, dass das Gesicht dieses Jungen viel zu ehrlich war, um lügen zu können, ohne Rot zu werden, ohne Schweiß auf der Stirn, ohne Nervosität in der Stimme...

„Also gut. Da war so ein Kerl, der mich angerufen hat. Ist schon ne Weile her. Er sagte, er würde einen Freund vorbeischicken, der dringend ein Gewehr bräuchte. Ein Präzisionsgewehr. Hab von den Schüssen auf den Mann bei der Kirche gehört und auf diese Staatsanwältin. War mir in dem Moment sofort klar, für was das Gewehr gebraucht wurde. Dieser Kerl, er war vor ein paar Stunden hier. Hat selbst ne Waffe gebraucht. Sagte was von offenen Rechnungen und das er den Job seines Freundes zu ende bringen müsste."

Woodys Blut gefror in seinen Adern... der Killer war hier gewesen? Vielleicht hatte er ihn nur knapp verpasst? Und jetzt lief er draußen herum, mit einer Waffe. Ein Auftragskiller, wegen Mangels an Beweisen wieder auf freiem Fuß, der in Woodys Überzeugung garantiert seine offene Rechnung mit Renee begleichen wollte. Sie ließ noch immer gegen ihn ermitteln, hatte den Fall nicht abgeschlossen. Sie hätte ihn fast dran bekommen.. der Mann wollte seine Rache. Die verletzte Berufsehre wieder herstellen. Oder wieso auch immer. Wer wusste schon, was in solch einem kranken Gehirn vor sich ging?

„Sie.. Sie haben nicht zufällig den Namen des Mannes.. ich meine.. groß, schlank, dunkelhaarig, sportlicher Typ..."

„Ja, kommt hin. Er hat sich mit Ray Hayes vorgestellt. Und dieser Freund nannte sich Jackson. Carl Jackson. Hoffe, dass ist Ihnen Ihr Versprechen wert..."

„Verlassen Sie sich drauf... Scotty...," und damit hatte Woody schon sein Handy gezogen, Scotty dankbar zugenickt und das Zimmer auch wieder verlassen. Während er mit klopfenden Herzen den Flur entlang eilte, zur Treppe, hörte er das Freizeichen und kurz darauf die schläfrige Stimme von Kollege Meyers. „Hoyt hier. Lass mal überprüfen, ob Ray Hayes während seiner Untersuchungshaft ein Hotel namens „The Blue River" angerufen hat. Und seht nach, wer ihn alles außer seinem Anwalt ein bis drei Tage vor der Schlussverhandlung besucht hat. Ach ja und schickt dringend eine Streife zu Ms. Walcott. Es besteht akute Gefahr..."

Woody legte auf und rief die nächste Nummer auf, während er auf die Straße stürmte und zu seinem Wagen rannte. Hoffentlich kamen seine Maßnahmen und seine Warnungen nicht zu spät...

Als er die Wagentür aufriss, hörte er wie sich ein Anrufbeantworter einschaltete, der ihm mit Renees Stimme erklärte, dass im Moment keiner ans Telefon gehen könnte... hervorragend.

....

_Zur selben Zeit___

_Renee verließ leise Parkers Zimmer, schloss die Tür nicht ganz, um ihn hören zu können, wenn er unruhig wurde und aufzuwachen drohte. Genauso leise ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie den Anrufbeantworter einstellte, damit das Klingeln Parker nicht weckte. Ihr Handy stellte sie sogar ganz aus und legte es achtlos auf den Beistelltisch. Das Büro konnte auch mal eine Stunde ohne sie auskommen... nicht zu fassen, dass ausgerechnet sie in der Lage war solch einen Gedanken zu formulieren...___

_Erst das Klingeln an der Tür, ließ sie missmutig einsehen, dass man nicht an alles denken konnte...___

_....___

_Geduckt lief Ray Hayes über das Flachdach, hielt einmal kurz an, um sich umzusehen, ehe er mit der länglichen, schwarzen Tasche in der Hand an den Rand des Daches weiterlief…_

Woody schlug verärgert auf das Lenkrad ein, als sein Versuch Renee über das Handy zu erreichen ebenfalls scheiterte. Er saß hier in einem Stadtteil, der viel zu weit von Renees Wohnung entfernt lag. Er würde nie rechtzeitig ankommen, um sie zu warnen. Und ob es die Streife schaffte, mochte er bezweifeln. Also rief er Garrets Handynummer auf und ließ sie anwählen...

....

_Zur selben Zeit - Institut. ___

_Das verwaiste Handy von Garret fing zu klingeln an, während Woodys Name im Display aufleuchtete und der eingeschaltete Vibrationsalarm dafür sorgte, dass das Handy ein bisschen auf dem Tisch hin und her wackelte...__  
__Als das Klingeln verstummte, sprang die 2 vor „Benachrichtigungen" auf eine 3 um...__  
__....___

_Zur selben Zeit__  
__Renees Wohung___

_Renee öffnete die Tür ohne Begeisterung, nach dem sie durch den Spion gesehen hatte. Aber sie machte trotzdem auf...___

_„Garret?"___

_„Renee?"___

_„Was willst du...?"___

_„Reden.. kann.. kann ich reinkommen?"_

Renee sah Garret lange und nachdenklich an, ehe misstrauisch geworden eine Braue leicht nach oben wanderte. „Reden? Du?"

„Bitte.. es ist wichtig..."

„Okay.. sei aber bitte leise. Parker schläft," sie trat zur Seite und Garret trat mit einem Nicken ein, ging gleich weiter ins Wohnzimmer und blieb unschlüssig stehen. Hier war er einmal so oft gewesen und jetzt fühlte er sich fast wie ein Eindringling.

Renee schloss leise die Tür und trat hinter ihm in den Raum ein, starrte einen Moment auf seinen Rücken und trat dann an ihm vorbei. „Setz dich doch...."

„So lange will ich gar nicht bleiben.. ich.. ich will nur ein paar Dinge klären."

„Wie du willst," sagte sie und setzte sich auf ihr Sofa und sah ihm ruhig entgegen. Er wirkte so nervös und ruhelos. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Im Gegenteil, sie musste froh sein, dass er hier war. Das er reden wollte. Sie hatte den Mut nicht aufgebracht. Eine Woche war vergangen. Eine Woche, die sie mit den schlimmsten Vorwürfen verbracht hatte. Sie, die nie zurückschaute, keine Reue für etwas empfand... Wie hatte sich doch alles verändert. Wie hatte sie sich verändert. „Ich... ich wollte dich anrufen..."

„Wieso hast du es nicht getan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht? Vielleicht war ich zu feige?", gestand sie offen und lächelte ihn schwach an.

Garret sagte darauf nichts, nickte nur traurig und ließ seine Hände in den Hosentaschen verschwinden.

„Okay... ich... lass mich raten, du bist hier, um über Parker zu reden? Mehr nicht?"

„Ja, ich... ich möchte nichts klären, was uns betrifft. Ich will nicht mal eine Entschuldigung.. ich will nur Parker sehen und... ich würde gerne in Zukunft mehr für ihn da sein. Wenn das möglich wäre.", für diesen Satz hätte er sich am liebsten gleich selbst geohrfeigt. Schließlich war er doch hier um sein Recht einzufordern. Nicht um darum zu bitten...

„Sicher.. natürlich...," Renee wusste in dem Moment nicht, ob sie froh sein sollte, weil Garret einem Gespräch mit ihr aus dem Weg gehen wollte, oder ob sie darüber nicht doch wie früher, als sie ein Paar gewesen waren, enttäuscht sein sollte, weil er ihr die Möglichkeit nahm, etwas wieder gutzumachen. Etwas, das wohl kaum ‚repariert' werden konnte. Aber sie musste ihm doch das Ein oder Andere erklären?

Sie wusste nicht wie, sie wusste nur, dass sie ihm und Parker nicht länger im Weg stehen durfte und es auch gar nicht wollte.

Garret sah Renee überrascht an. Er hatte mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet, mit Ablehnung, mit Bedenken. Aber nicht mit ihrer raschen Einwilligung.

„Gut.. gut!," war schließlich alles was er dazu sagen konnte und trat an die Sitzecke. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass das schon alles gewesen sein sollte. Ein ich will und ein ja du kannst.... kein Streit, keine Diskussion.

„Hör mal Garret.. setz dich doch und hör mir einfach zu.. ich sollte..."

„Nein. Nein ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wieso du mich angelogen hast und mir meinen Sohn vorenthalten hast. Lass es einfach so wie es ist..."

„Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dir etwas zusammenreimst, was am Ende gar nicht stimmt. Ich hatte meine guten Gründe, weißt du?"

„Ja? Wahrscheinlich weil du mich für einen schlechten Vater hältst? Der es nicht einmal schafft, mit seiner Tochter ein klares Verhältnis zu haben?"

„Siehst du, genau das will ich verhindern," sagte Renee leise und enttäuscht.

---

Ray zog den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche auf, holte das zerlegte Gewehr vorsichtig mit seinen behandschuhten Händen heraus und schraubte es mit Geduld und mit kaum zu übersehender Zärtlichkeit zusammen. Er hatte Zeit. Ob er diese Staatsanwaltsschlampe in einer Minute oder erst in einer halben Stunde erschoss spielte keine Rolle. Sie war sein letzter Auftrag. Sein eigener Auftrag, dann würden die Caimaninseln auf ihn warten. Cocktails, Sonne, Palmen, seine Geld.. nie wieder töten, nie wieder angst haben müssen erwischt zu werden und im Gefängnis zu landen... Frühpension. Auch für Auftragsmörder gab es so etwas wie Ruhestand...

Zwei Minuten später entsicherte Ray die Waffe, streichelte stolz über ihre Kurven und legte sich dann flach auf den Bauch. Er legte die Waffe in aller Ruhe an und suchte durch das Zielfernrohr die Fassade auf der anderen Seite langsam ab, bis er das Fenster fand. Kurz stutzte er einen Moment, als er einen zweiten Schatten wahrnahm, während sich die Mitte des Fadenkreuzes mit dem Kopf der Staatsanwältin füllte. Ray sah über die Waffe hinweg zu dem Haus, ehe er mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln zurück durch das Rohr sah, die Waffe etwas schwenkte und den Mann erfasste. Dr. Macy... sein Ticket in die Freiheit. Um den Mann tat es ihm fast ein bisschen Leid. Aber er konnte niemand zurücklassen...

Er schwenkte die Waffe zurück, bis Walcott wieder im Fadenkreuz war. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich ausmalte wie er gleich abdrücken würde, die Waffe dann minimal nach rechts ziehen würde und einen zweiten Schuss abgeben würde... Zwei Schüsse, zwei Leben, die in einer Sekunde enden würden und für ihn die Freiheit bedeuteten..

Und dann wurde aus dem Traum Wirklichkeit. Ray berührte den Abzug nur ganz kurz, gab den ersten Schuss ab, ließ den zweiten folgen, dem ein dritter folgte..

tbc....


	10. Chapter 10

**TEIL 10**

_... Glas splitterte, als die erste Kugel eintrat, dann zersprang ein zweites Fenster...._  
**  
****Zwei Minuten zuvor...**

„Du hast mir nie wirklich viel über deine Tochter und dich erzählt, Garret, als dass ich mir ein Urteil darüber erlauben dürfte. Und das weißt du auch," Renee sah Garret müde, aber auch verletzt an. „Du tust mir damit weh und auch verdammt unrecht", fügte sie hinzu und wich seinem Blick mit einem leisen missbilligenden Seufzer aus. „Ich habe wirklich alles versucht, um dich in all der Zeit besser zu verstehen, um zu begreifen, was in dir vorgeht. Aber es war.. mir einfach nicht immer möglich."

Danke, gleichfalls, dachte Garret und senkte seinen Blick. Was hätte es da auch schon zu antworteten gegeben? Es war ja nicht so, dass er sie ebenfalls besser verstanden hätte. Sie hatten beide nie viel von sich preis gegeben. Sie hatten es beide zwar versucht, aber waren am Ende kläglich gescheitert. Diese fatale Auszeit zum Nachdenken war damals auf einmal das Aus gewesen. Ganz leise und ganz sanft. Erst hatten sie sich Wochen lang nicht gesehen, dann waren sie ganz vorsichtig ein, zweimal essen gewesen, ein Konzert da, eine Veranstaltung dort... jedes Mal hatte es bei einem von ihnen zu Hause geendet. Das war einfacher, unkomplizierter, als sich damit auseinander zu setzen, dass ihre Beziehung keine mehr war. Und dann auf einmal die große Funkstille, die alleine von ihr ausgegangen war. Es war nicht sein Fehler gewesen. Er hatte doch immer mal wieder versucht anzurufen, um zu fragen, was los sei, ob sie nicht mal wieder gemeinsam ausgehen wollten. Sie hatte nie zurückgerufen...  
Oh ja, und dann die große Überraschung nicht zu vergessen, die ihn einige Monate später erwartet hatte...

„Versteh doch Garret, ich möchte reden. Ich muss reden. Es geht hier nicht mehr alleine um uns, dich oder mich. Wir haben ein Kind. Alles was ich für meinen ... unseren... Sohn will ist Freundschaft. Es muss nicht die heile Familie sein. Ich möchte mich nur nicht eines Tages vor ihm rechtfertigen müssen, wieso Mommy und Daddy nie miteinander reden und er von Daddy unten in den Fahrstuhl gesetzt wird und von mir oben abgeholt wird. Verstehst du? Ich möchte, dass er dich und mich als Einheit sieht. Nicht als zwei Institutionen mit eigenen Regeln und Gesetzen. Ich möchte keine Zerrissenheit an Feiertagen und Geburtstagen. Er kann schließlich nichts für unsere Fehler. Aber das ist nur möglich wenn du mir ein bisschen verzeihen könntest, nur so viel, um mir jetzt zu zuhören."

„Weißt du.. das könnte ich wirklich tun," sagte Garret ruhig, ehe seine Stimme bitterer klang und er damit die Hoffnung in Renees Augen ganz schnell zum Erlöschen brachte. „Wenn dieses Gespräch nicht nur zustande gekommen wäre, weil ich hier aufgetaucht bin, um mich für Palmer zu entscheiden. Und nicht weil du angerufen hast, um mich her zu bitten. Du hättest doch niemals angerufen, nichts klargestellt..."

„Hör auf.. bitte," Renee war leise geblieben und das irritierte Garret. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten dabei zusehen können, wie sich die eiskalte, harte Anwältin in eine Mutter verwandelt hatte, die außerhalb ihres Büros so viel ruhiger, umsichtiger und mitfühlender geworden war. Nicht das er diese Seite von Renee nicht schon früher hatte kennenlernen dürfen, da gab es viele kleine und schöne Erinnerungen, aber jetzt war diese Seite mehr und mehr die Regel. Nicht mehr die Ausnahme und es überraschte und irritierte Garret noch immer. So sehr, dass er tatsächlich einfach verstummte. „Ich wollte dir doch nur Zeit geben. Ich konnte und durfte doch nichts erzwingen. Es sollte deine Entscheidung sein. Hätte ich dich letzte Woche angerufen, hätte es dich doch nur beeinflusst. Du wärst in deiner Wut und in deinem Zorn auf mich sicher nicht zu dieser Entscheidung gekommen." Renee sah wieder zu ihm zurück und fügte leise aber aufrichtig hinzu. „Die mich im übrigen sehr freut."

Garret wollte widersprechen, wären da nicht die letzten Worte gewesen, die ihn hinderten und ihn nachdenklich machten. Ja sicher.. wahrscheinlich hatte dieses Schweigen nach dem Treffen in der Bar ganz gut getan. Darum schluckte Garret die ärgerliche Antwort hinunter und sah zum Fenster. „Vielleicht...ich weiß es nicht....," es gab vieles, das er eigentlich wissen wollte. Nur hatte er Angst davor zu fragen und Antworten zu bekommen, die ihm wahrscheinlich nicht gefielen. Und eigentlich gab er Renee natürlich auch recht. Er wollte nicht noch eine kaputte Beziehung zu einem Kind. Es reichte doch schon, dass Abby und er nie wirklich zueinander einen Zugang gefunden hatten. Sie hatten ihre guten Momente, aber leider auch ihre schlechten. Und in letzter Zeit hatten sie wieder so gut wie gar keinen Kontakt. Würde er jetzt alles, was ihn jemals mit Renee verbunden hatte über Bord werfen, weil er, wenn auch zu recht, gekränkt und enttäuscht war, würde es doch eines Tages mit Palmer nicht anders sein. Aber wieso sollte er ausgerechnet jetzt, nur weil er her gekommen war, sich anhören, was Renee damals zu diesem folgenschweren Entschluss bewogen hatte? Wäre es ihr so wichtig, dass er es wusste, hätte sie angerufen. Wäre sie zu ihm gekommen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon bereit bin zu hören, wieso es für dich leichter war mir damit weh zu tun, mich im Glauben zu lassen, du hättest während unserer Beziehung einen ungeschützten Seitensprung mit deinem Ex gehabt, anstatt mir von meinem, unserem Kind zu erzählen."

Renee sah beschämt zu Boden und ließ die Schultern etwas hängen. Da war sie also, diese Frage vor der sie so viel Angst gehabt hatte.... diese verhängnisvolle Lüge, die sie nur zu gerne erklären würde. Würde er sie verstehen? Würde er nur im Ansatz begreifen, vor was sie Angst gehabt hatte? Oder würde sie alles nur noch schlimmer machen? Doch egal wie es kommen würde, sie musste jetzt reden, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass er ging, ohne zu wissen, was damals mit ihr passiert war. Egal was er dazu eben gesagt hatte.

„Das ist eigentlich gar nicht so kompliziert, wie du dir das vielleicht vorstellst," begann sie schließlich zögernd.

„Ich versuche mir gar nichts vorzustellen Renee. Und das eben war mein Ernst. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Nicht heute. Und auch nicht morgen. Vielleicht... ich weiß nicht. Gib mir etwas Zeit mit all dem klarzukommen.. Okay?"

„Okay," sagte Renee enttäuscht und traurig, aber sie hatte ja gar eine andere Wahl. Okay war es nämlich überhaupt nicht, aber sie konnte nicht mehr tun, als ihn zu bitten zu zuhören und wenn er das nicht wollte, dann musste sie mit seiner Entscheidung leben. Das war sie ihm zumindest schuldig. „Dann... dann darf ich dir wenigstens eines anvertrauen?"

Garret holte tief Luft und drehte sich zu ihr herum. „Ich.. weiß nicht...," aber als er sah wie verloren sie auf ihrem Platz wirkte, so ungewohnt traurig und niedergeschlagen, nickte er dann doch. „Wenn es sein muss?"

Ja es musste sein!

Auch wenn seine Reaktion alles andere als ermutigend war, holte Renee einmal tief Luft, um ganz schnell das Schlimmste an all dem loszuwerden, bevor er es sich doch noch einmal anders überlegte. „Weißt du, damals, als ich feststellte, dass ich schwanger war, habe ich versucht es dir zu sagen, Garret. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Goddard-Fall? Ich wollte zu Feier des Tages nicht essen gehen, nicht das übliche Programm... ich wollte reden. Über uns, über unsere Beziehung," sie senkte ihren Blick, fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen und wagte es dann ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. „Und über das Baby. Nur du wolltest nicht. Du warst ziemlich deutlich mit dem was du wolltest und was du über dich und Reden denkst, so dass ich es einfach.. nicht härter versuchen konnte und wollte," schon gar nicht, als sie Lily auf dem Flur als stumme Zuhörerin entdeckt hatte und er gar nicht so verständnisvoll auf ihr Unverständnis reagiert hatte. „Ich will nur, dass du das weißt, wenn du jetzt gehst, um darüber nachzudenken, wie wir.. wie das alles weitergehen soll."

Garret stand eine Sekunde sprachlos da. Es tat ungemein weh zu erfahren, dass sie schon zu einem solch frühen Zeitpunkt von ihrer Schwangerschaft gewusst hatte und er seine Chance es zu erfahren verspielt hatte. Weil er mehr an das Vergnügen gedacht hatte, als an ein ernsthaftes Gespräch? Weil er einfach komplizierten Dingen gerne aus dem Weg gegangen war und es noch immer gerne tat? Aber woher hätte er ahnen sollen, dass damals so etwas Wichtiges zwischen sie getreten war?

„Du ... du hättest es trotzdem versuchen können. Es ... er ist auch mein Sohn. Ich hatte das Recht es zu erfahren. Es ist nicht fair, dass du mir auf diese Weise heimgezahlt hast, was ich offenbar in unserer Beziehung falsch gemacht habe," bei seinen nächsten Worten, die er ganz kurz gut überdachte, sah Garret direkt in Renees Augen, hielt sie mit seinem Blick gefangen und sagte leise: „Du hast es wohl nie wirklich ausprobiert? Nicht wahr? Diesen Sprung ins kalte Wasser? Wäre dem so gewesen, hättest du es darauf ankommen gelassen und wärst verdammt angenehm überrascht worden," mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder zum Fenster, um zu verbergen, wie aufgewühlt er tatsächlich war. Im selben Moment stand Renee überrascht von seinen Worten auf, als sie begriff, was er ihr da eben gestanden hatte. Sie wollte zu ihm gehen, wollte Gewissheit, wollte wissen, ob sie sich beide damals einfach nur selbst im Weg gestanden hatten, als es gleichzeitig mit seiner Drehung und ihrem Aufstehen Glas regnete. Etwas schlug hinter ihr in die Wand ein, Farb- und Holzsplitter spritzten zur Seite und Renee warf sich instinktiv auf den Boden.

Es ging alles so schnell, dass sie nicht wusste, was mit Garret war. Sie hatte noch einmal Glas splittern gehört, und einen dritten hallenden Schuss, der offenbar von der anderen Straßenseite kam und dumpfer klang, als die beiden anderen.... aber sie wagte nicht den Kopf zu heben...

---

**Auf dem Dach**

Ray wurde die Waffe mit dem dritten Schuss aus der Hand geprellt und er schrie unter Schmerzen auf. Der Schuss war an seinem rechten Ohr vorbei gezogen. Die Kugel hatte ihm die Wange aufgerissen und war schließlich auf den Lauf seines Präzisionsgewehr getroffen. Blut lief ihm aus dem Streifschuss und sein Ohr war taub. Und dummerweise lag die Waffe ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt außer Reichweite. Er wollte sich zur Seite rollen, um es in der Bewegung an sich zureißen, um auf seinen Angreifer zuzielen. Doch im selben Moment wurde ihm der Lauf eines Revolvers gegen den Hinterkopf gedrückt.

„Daran würde ich nicht einmal denken," Woody ging einen Schritt zur Seite, kickte das Gewehr weiter weg und warf einen Blick auf die andere Seite. Zwei Fenster waren zerbrochen, doch was mit Walcott war, konnte er von hier aus nicht sehen. „Beten Sie, dass Sie sie nicht getroffen haben. Und jetzt... Beine spreizen, Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränken. Na los," er trat dem Mann kurz aber heftig in die Seite, als dieser keine Anstalten machte seinen Anordnungen zu folgen, sondern stattdessen lachte. Der Tritt brachte ihn zum Verstummen und mit einer Sekunde Verzögerung spreizte er die Beine und nahm die Hände nach hinten. Woody hatte es eilig seine Handschellen auszuschütteln, um sie dem Killer anzulegen. „Schon besser."

Er zerrte Ray an den Handschellen auf die Füße und schubste ihn unsanft Richtung Dachausgang, in dem zwei Officer mit ihren Waffen im Anschlag erschienen waren.

„Das war's dann mit ihrem Freispruch," sagte Woody erleichtert. „Schaffen sie den Mistkerl von hier fort," die Worte galten den beiden Kollegen, von denen ein Officer das Gewehr an sich nahm, während der andere Ray die Tür hindurch bugsierte. Woody blieb noch einen Moment, um tief Luft zuholen, bevor er das Dach verlassen und die Straßenseite wechseln würde, um nachzusehen, was Ray angerichtet hatte.

Er hatte Angst davor. Große Angst. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, hier rechtzeitig aufzutauchen, gleich beim ersten Anlauf das Richtige Haus zu finden, dessen Dach freie Sicht gewährt.... Und es wäre ihm fast gelungen. Und jetzt musste er dort rüber, um nachzusehen. Ja, vor dem Anblick hatte er Angst...

tbc....


	11. Chapter 11

„Garret?", Renee versuchte aufzusehen, versuchte die Panik in ihrer Stimme zu ignorieren, als keine Antwort kam und wurde sich gleichzeitig Palmers durchdringender Stimme bewusst. Ein Weinen, das sich langsam zu einer kleinen Sirene hochschraubte, weil sie nicht wie gewöhnlich gleich kam. Trotzdem gelang es Renee es noch für eine Sekunde länger zu ignorieren.

„Garret.. bist du okay?" Sie schaffte es die Angst abzuschütteln, um sich aufzurichten. Nur so viel, wie sie glaubte, dass es sicher sei und sie nicht ein erneutes Ziel abgab.

Sie sah ihn sofort. Er lag auf der Seite, unter dem zerschossenen Fenster und rührte sich nicht.

„Mein Gott...", für eine Sekunde glaubte Renee, ihr Herz würde vor Schreck stehen bleiben. Für eine Sekunde tat es das wohl auch...

Renee konnte nichts anderes tun, als mit wachsender Panik zu ihm zu starren. Unfähig zu denken und zu handeln. Unfähig auf Palmers Jammern zu reagieren oder gar etwas zu tun...

... auch nicht, als es an der Tür klopfte, immer wieder und am Ende Holz splitterte, als jemand die Haustür eintrat und Renee für einen sehr langen, panischem Moment glaubte, der Killer würde kommen, um nachzusehen, ob er erfolgreich gewesen war. Doch selbst als die vertraute Gestalt ins Wohnzimmer stürmte und sich mit Namen zu erkennen gab, brauchte Renee noch einen Moment um zu bereifen, dass es Det. Hoyt war.

Er kniete schon neben Garret, als sie sich endlich wieder regen konnte und begriff, dass die Gefahr wohl vorüber war.

Woody drehte Garret sanft auf den Rücken und Renee starrte entsetzt auf das Blut auf seiner Stirn. Sie schloss die Augen, seufzte und sank dann gegen das Sofa.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Ms. Walcott?"

Sie nickte mechanisch.

„Gehen Sie.. gehen Sie nach ihrem Sohn sehen.. ich... ich kümmere mich um Dr. Macy."

Sie wusste nicht wie sie auf die Beine gekommen war, aber irgendwie hatte sie es wohl geschafft und ohne viel nachzudenken erreichte sie Palmers Zimmer, wobei sie den Blick nicht von Woody und Garret genommen hatte. Was mit ihm war, wusste sie noch immer nicht. Hatte er sich nur verletzt? War er getroffen? War er gar.. nein.. nein an die letzte Möglichkeit wollte sie erst gar nicht denken. Nicht jetzt. Sie mussten doch noch reden. Er konnte sich nicht einfach so aus der Affäre ziehen...

Schließlich atmete sie vor Palmers Tür durch, stieß sie sanft auf und trat ein. Ein kleines Kerlchen mit rotem Gesicht, an seinen Gitterstäben festgeklammert, das sich in eine eigene Hysterie gebrüllt hatte, erwartete sie. Und er verstummte auch augenblicklich als er sie sah und verzog das verweinte Gesichtchen zu einem glücklichen, erleichterten Strahlen. Ein Lächeln, das Renee aus ihrem Schockzustand riss und sie wieder funktionieren ließ. Sie nahm Palmer sofort aus dem Bettchen, hielt ihn fest in ihren Armen und holte sich so mehr Trost, als sie gab. Froh, dass der Kleine keine Ahnung davon hatte was passiert war und nur wegen eines fremden Geräusches aus seinem Schlaf gerissen worden war, beruhigte sich ein wenig ihr hoher Herzschlag und Renee lehnte ihr Kopf gegen Palmers. So stand sie eine Weile da, in dem Versuch nichts an sich heranzulassen, Kraft zu schöpfen, um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Gefühle und Ängste auszuschließen, um gleich wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen zu können. Früher wäre ihr so etwas leicht gefallen. Früher ... das war fast wie in einem anderen Leben gewesen.

Als sie Hoyts Stimme hörte, der nach ihr rief, ging sie ohne zu zögern, aber auch ohne Kraft gesammelt zu haben, zurück. Auch ihre Gefühle hatte sie längst nicht so gut im Griff, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.

Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr im Wohnzimmer bot, lehnte sie sich erschöpft gegen den Türrahmen. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen kam ihr dabei über die Lippen: „Du verdammter Mistkerl, erschreck mich nie wieder so! Ich dachte du wärst....", sie brach ab. Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen, auch nicht, als Garret, der mit halb geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand gelehnt da saß und sich ein Taschentuch auf die Stirn presste, zu grinsen anfing.

„Es gehört schon mehr dazu mich umzulegen," murmelte er. „Ich hab mir den Kopf an deinem verdammten Beistelltisch hier gestoßen," er gab dem Tisch einen kleinen, schwachen Tritt und seufzte. „Sag nur, du hattest Angst um mich."

Woody sah von Garret in das bleiche Gesicht der Staatsanwältin – die Antwort war wohl ein deutliches ja. Fast hätte er gegrinst, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. Dabei erinnerte er sich an die einzige Begebenheit, die ihr genauso die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gejagt hatte – Emmettes Überfall auf sie. Damals hatte Woody zwar die Treffsicherheit von Walcott bewundert, aber auch den Tag begrüßt, an dem er zum ersten Mal wirkliche Gefühle von ihr gesehen hatte. Auch wenn es erschreckend gewesen war. Und er sich gleich darauf gewünscht hatte, nie wieder in solch einer Situation zu geraten.

Jetzt hatte er sie wieder.

Und irgendwie hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass er hier gerade verdammt störte.

Darum sah er ein bisschen betreten zwischen den beiden hin und her, die ihn offenbar kurz vergessen zu haben schienen.

„Bild dir nur nichts darauf ein," sagte Renee mit einem müden Lächeln und drückte Palmer wieder etwas fester an sich, als sie spürte, dass er ein wenig von Hoyts Anwesenheit verunsichert war.

„Ja sicher," sagte Garret erschöpft und ließ sich dann von Woody auf die Füße ziehen.

„Uhm.. also ich hab einen Krankenwagen auf dem Weg hier her informiert. Die müssten gleich da sein. Sie lassen sich am besten verarzten und ich ruf die Jungs von der Spurensicherung an. Aber sie können aufatmen Ms Walcott. Wir haben den Dreckskerl. Ray Hayes ist keine Gefahr und Bedrohung mehr!"

„Danke," murmelte Renee ein bisschen abwesend, und nahm ihren Blick nicht von Garret. Woody verdrehte leicht die Augen, als aus dem Gefühl zu stören Gewissheit wurde.

„Okay, dann.. dann geh ich mal runter und sag den Jungs bescheid," meinte Woody und als ihn niemand beachtete, ging er einfach und konnte sich dabei ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als hinter ihm Renee zu Garret ging, der einen Arm um sie und den kleinen Jungen legte und auf eine gewisse Weise erleichtert und glücklich wirkte.


End file.
